Wolves and Hunters
by Rooney1077
Summary: Scott is a new werewolf, going through high school, trying to keep it a secret. Percy has been hunting supernatural creatures since the death of a loved one. Before that he was a demigod. Percy has left all of it behind, becoming a hunter and going by Percy Jackson-Argent. Scott will have to eliminate the new threat and some troubles of his own with Stiles and ally, Percy. Post-HoO
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is Rooney1077 with a new story. This is set in season 1 of Teen Wolf and set after HoO of PJO. I ****will try to update often. My other story, The Ring of Power,hasn't been updated for a while. I will try to update it tonight or tomorrow. Sorry for the wait on The Ring of Power. I've had a bit of writer's block. Thank you and review. review who you want Percy to be shipped with. Thank you again. Enjoy! ~Rooney1077**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Teen Wolf. **

Chris Argent smiled, setting down his glass of bourbon, and took a seat behind his old friend. He patted the boys back. "Thank you for coming, Percy. If you're here I don't have to worry about Allison being in danger. You'll keep her safe when I can't, right?" Percy turned around from the fireplace and grinned.

"Of course, Chris, I'll keep two eyes on her. Maybe I could catch up on my education. Since, you know, I've been a little absent for the past three years."

"I'm trusting you, Percy, this is my daughter. Keep her safe and don't let her find out." Chris ordered, clapping a hand on Percy's back once he sat down.

Percy grabbed the glass from Chris' hand and took a sip, grimacing at the burn in his throat. "Sir, when was the last time I failed?"

Chris Argent grinned again. "I can't remember." He took back the alcohol. As long as Allison was safe and as innocent as she was before they moved to this town nothing else mattered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott McCall cursed himself, while ruffling the autumn leafs on the forest ground. A severe asthmatic dropping his inhaler in the woods at night while searching for a dead body was a free plan. He should do it more often. Life threatening situations are always enjoyable.

Scott moved the light of his phone over the ground, coming across the thing him and Stiles were looking for. The other half of the body. He jumped back, yelling, and tumbled down the forest hill. Scott jumped over a log, wheezing. He looked around.

A pair of red eyes focussed on him. The animal charged forward. Scott tried holding into the ground beneath him as the predator caught ahold of him and bit the teenage boy.

Scott yelled in pain, shooting off from the ground and running through the woods, holding the bleeding bite. He ran onto the road right in front of a swerving car. Scott McCall took a look at the injury oozing blood before staggering down the road, making his way home.

Stiles wasn't going to believe it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy turned the music up in his new car, provided by the Argents, while driving Allison to school. It had been a very long time since he had been to one. With the hunting and the protecting and the deaths and the traveling he hadn't found the time. School was his biggest problem as a teenager. Just look at the stuff he deals with now.

Percy bobbed his head to classic rock, smiling when he heard Allison laugh. "So how long are you staying, Perce?" She asked. Percy parked the car and turned to look at Allison. "As long as I'm wanted. When you guys get tired of me. I'll be on the road."

Allison looked at him seriously. "You're apart of the family, Percy. You'll always be wanted." He smiled at her for a moment and snapped out of his trance. "Okay! Let's go." He grabbed his bag and they made their way to the main office. Him and Allison were greeted by one of the teachers and the principle.

"Hello. I'm the principle, Mr. Walcott, and to my left is Ms. Morrell. We'll be taking you to your lockers and classes." The principle greeted enthusiastically.

Ms. Morrell lead Percy past the students after he said goodbye to Allison. Percy tried to listen as Ms. Morrell talked about the teachers and the classes but he couldn't help but focus on a conversation two boys were having.

The skinny one laughed. "No, not a chance." He laughed again. The slightly bigger boy beside him frowned. "I heard a wolf howling." This caught Percy's attention. This could possibly be something Chris wanted him to protect his daughter from; if it wasn't just a wolf.

"No you didn't, Scott." The skinny one stated bluntly. Scott stared at his friend, looking annoyed. "How do you know what I heard?"

Pale and Skinny, his new nickname he had unknowingly been given by Percy, laughed. "Because California doesn't have wolves, all right?" He turned to stop Scott. "Not in like 60-" Ms. Morrell cut off Percy's listening.

"Mr. Argent did you hear me?" Percy head snapped over to look at her. He thought quick to make a good excuse.

"Ah, sorry. ADHD. It's difficult to stay focussed. What were we talking about?"

"Lunch time." She answered with a suspicious look in her eyes.

Percy gave her a fake grin. "Lunch? Good! I love lunch." Ms. Morrell lead Percy to his first class, Math. It was going to be a long day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"As you know there was indeed a body found in the woods yesterday. I'm sure your eager little minds have and will come up with various McCobb scenarios. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," Scott gave Stiles a confused look, but Stiles gave him one right back. "So you may now give your attention to the syllabus on your desk, outlining the entire semester."

Many people groaned as they flipped the pages over in the packet. A loud ringing filled the classroom making Scott flinch. He glanced around, not seeing the sorce. The ringing stopped, being replaced by a girl's voice.

'Mom, three calls on my first day is a little much.' Scott looked out the window. Mr. Walcott stood by a brown haired girl as she shuffled through her bag. 'Yes, I have everything. Everything...except a pen. God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I got to go. Love ya.'

The girl stood up and walked with Mr. Walcott. Scott could hear them speak as they walked through the halls and into the classroom. He could even hear her heart racing.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcomed." Mr. Walcott left Allison with an encouraging nod. She walked with her head down and sat in the seat behind Scott. Scott picked up one of his pens and turned around, offering it to her.

Allison smiled and took it. "Thanks." Scott turned back in his seat and grinned. Allison smiled weirdly, wondering how he knew she needed a pen.

Scott's heart suddenly filled with warmth. He smiled sweetly. He barely knew this girl and she already had him wrapped around her finger.


	2. Chapter 2

The ring of the bell jolted Percy out of his nap and wiped the drool off his desk. Percy gathered his books, fast walking away from the teacher's glare. It's not his fault math is worthless. Giving Mr. Roberts a grin he turned around, suddenly running into someone.

"Shit!" A girlish voice yelled. "Watch we're your going loser." They both bent down to get their books, bonking heads.

"I'm really sorry." Percy apologised, finally looking at his victim. He looked at the pale, red headed girl. "Sorry, um...?" He made a hand motion, silently telling her to give him her name.

Still picking up her books she huffed. "Lydia. And you should be..." She looked up. "Sorry."

"Well, I am really sorry, Lydia, for tumbling into you and making you drop your books." Percy stated sarcastically. He knew the type of girl she was. Prideful and popular.

"But if I remember, in all this concussion, you also ran into me. I think I rightfully deserve a sorry, too." Percy crossed his arms and smirked. Lydia flushed angrily. No one's ever talked to her like that.

"Sorry, but, do you know who I am?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Percy picked up his last book and gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Not yet, Queen Bee, but I will." He smirked and strode off to his locker leaving behind a flustered Lydia Martin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy jogged to Allison at her locker after retrieving his books. He hit his hand against the locker beside her's, making her jump. "Hey, Alli." He said in a deep voice. "So, how was your first class?" She laughed and punched his shoulder lightly, while grabbing her chemistry book.

"It was fine. How was yours? Fall asleep?" He leaned against the lockers.

"Oh Alli, you know me to well."

Scott listened closely to Allison's conversation with the black haired boy. They seemed close. Like family kind of close. They both moved to Beacon Hills High on the same day. They could be family.

The girl Percy ran into, Lydia, stalked up to them beside a brown haired boy with an arrogant smirk. "That jacks is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" She asked Allison, ignoring Percy.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Franscico." Allison replied nervously. Lydia grinned, pointing at Allison. Percy narrowed his eyes. "And you are my new best friend."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott scowled. "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" A girl beside Stiles asked, scoffing.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles stated it like it was obvious.

"So," Lydia continued. "There's a party this weekend. Friday night. You should come."

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Percy laughed bringing the attention of Lydia and the boy to him. Percy elbowed her in the ribs lightly. "Of course you can, Allison. I'm sure Chris and Victoria will understand." Allison glared at him. "She'll be there."

The boy nodded his head at Percy. "What about you? You going?" Allison gave Percy a pleading look. He grinned, putting his hands up. "Sorry, I have prior commitments. But Allison will defiantly be there. She loves parties."

A scowling man walked up to them with a whistle around his neck. He took a look at Percy's muscular frame. "You ever played lacrosse, kid?" He asked. He didn't let Percy speak. "Tryouts are now, come on." He pulled Percy his brown jacket to the boys locker room. "Let's go, Jackson!" He called over his shoulder.

Allison and Lydia shared a look before heading off to the field, leaving behind Scott and Stiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Coach Finstock threw lacrosse pads at Percy making him duck when one went for his face. "Okay, kid." Coach handed Percy a lacrosse stick, a helmet, and ball.

He pointed to the helmet. "This covers your head. Get- that- on- there." He said struggling to jam the helmet on Percy's head. He then took and held the ball. "You catch this with," he grabbed the stick. "This and throw the ball in the net."

He shoved the equipment in Percy's arms. "It's not rocket science. You'll get use to it." Coach Finstock lead Percy to the field where everyone else was getting ready and waiting.

"McCall!" Coach yelled. Scott turned around from staring at Allison, which did not go unmissed by Percy, giving Coach an absent look. He threw Scott a long stick and a helmet. "You're in goal."

"But I've never played." Scott said looking at the longstick with distaste. "I know." Coach ruffled his hair. "Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing." He laughed. "Just try not to take any in the face."

Coach rallied up all the players and put them in one line. Scott took his stance in the goal. First up was Jackson. Coach Finstock blew the whistle causing Scott cover his ears, trying to drone out the sound. Jackson Whittemore shot, hitting Scott right in the face.

Scott growled and got up. The next shot was taken. Right before Scott's eyes it slowed down. He caught it easily. It seemed like he had all the time in the world to save it. Everyone stared at him. From the bench Stiles cheered. The next shot and the next shot were taken, but Scott saved them all. Next was Percy.

Percy cleated the grass, getting his footing, and took off. He tightend his grip on the stick and swung hard. The ball travelled fast with the air whistling behind it. Scott had to dive to get it. The force was so strong he almost lost his footing. Coach stared at both Scott and Percy with his mouth hanging open.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott and Stiles splashed through the stream in the woods. "How'd you do it?" Stiles asked, shaking out his wet sneakers.

"How'd I do what?" Scott asked. He jumped over a log while Stiles tripped over it. Stiles sighed and brushed the leaves out of his buzz cut. "On the field. How'd you save all if those? No offence, dude, but you kinda suck. And you don't just become amazing overnight."

Scott threw up his hands. "I don't know what is was, man. It felt like I had forever to catch the ball." Stiles was about to say some snarky remark, but Scott cut him off. "And that's not the only weird thing. I smell stuff I can't usually smell. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, disbelievingly. "Smell things. Like what?" Scott raised his nose and stopped Stiles.

"Like that Mint Mojito gum in your jacket." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I don't have Mint Mojito gum in my..." He checked his pockets. He pulled out a green pack of minty gum. He glanced at Scott, starting to believe him. "So, this all started with a bite?"

Scott ignored the comment. "What if it's like an infection. What if my body's flooding up with adrenaline before I go into shock?" His voice became higher with each sentence.

Stiles nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. It's a specific kind of infection. I think it's called lycanthropy." He put his hands on his hips, trying to hide his smile.

Scott looked horrified. "What's that? Is it bad?" He asked. He grabbed onto his side, where the bite should've been. Stiles shook his head. "Oh, yeah, it's the worse. But only once a month. On the night of the full moon." He couldn't keep his smile in any longer. Stiles gave him a fake wolf howl.

Angry, Scott pushed him away. "Come on. You're the one who heard a wolf howling." Scott scowled and continued walking. They didn't know or see the green eyes of Percy Jackson-Argent in the shadows.

Percy had trailed the two boys, trying to find out if they where a threat to his family. He could hear murmurs of Stiles' voice and could see Scott frown many times. Scott bent down, ruffling the leaves and branches. A black haired man in a leather jacket appeared from behind them, causing Scott and Stiles to jump.

Percy studied the man. Something about him seemed similar yet very different.

Stiles pulled Scott up to face the man. The dark man moved forward. "What are you doing?!" He glared. "This is private property." Stiles tried not to make eye contact.

"Sorry man, we, uh, we didn't know."

Scott glared back at the man, seemingly unafraid. "We were just looking for something..." The stranger's glare intensified. "But just forget." The man pulled something white out of his pocket and threw it to Scott. His inhaler. The stranger walked back the way he came.

Something clicked in Percy's mind. A memory. One time, a long time ago, when he still went to camp, he was on vacation with his mother at the beach. They had to stop to get gas and ask for directions. They walked through the woods to a large beautiful house. He knocked on the door and a kid a little older than him answered. His hazel green eyes were unforgettable. They were filled with pain. Percy remembered those eyes.

Those were the eyes of Derek Hale.

And they were still filled with pain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy had rushed back home in his car. He had to tell Chris. He had learned a long time ago that someone, a hunter, had killed the whole family, by setting their house on fire, burning everyone alive. The reason? Werewolves. Most of the Hales were werewolves. The only recorded surviver was the uncle, Peter Hale. But he had been in a coma for years.

Percy tore off his jacket and plaid shirt leaving him in a gray tank top and grabbed water. His chest heaved as he burst open the doors. He ran into the living room, grabbed Chris, and drug him into the garage.

"What? What's going on?" Chris demanded. He grabbed Percy's shoulder. Percy gasped for breath. He looked up at Chris Argent.

"He's alive. Derek Hale is alive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is Rooney1077. This is the third chapter of Wolves and Hunters. Please review what you think and who you think Percy should be with. I am open to all ships (gender, shape, size, person). Again, please review. Thank you! Enjoy!**

**~Rooney1077**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Chris pulled Percy up and put him down on one of the chairs. "Okay, Percy, think clearly. What exactly did you see?"

Percy rolled his eyes. They had gone over this ten times already. This time with Kate on the phone. "I saw these two kids walking into the forest. I followed them. They stopped and looked for something. Derek Hale came up behind them and yelled at 'em. Derek left. They left. I left."

Kate huffed over the phone. "How can you be sure that it was Derek Hale? The Hales are dead." A little while ago when they were young Kate had a little fling with the born werewolf. It ended badly.

Percy massaged his temples. "His eyes. I remember them from a couple years ago." Kate scoffed.

"That's all the proof you have? Come on, Perce. A lot of people can have the same eyes."

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "They are very distinct. And who else lives in the woods. His house was just a couple hundred yards away. Well, what remains of it." Kate didn't say anything. It seemed like she didn't have a good enough comeback. "I say tonight we go check it out." Chris nodded.

A door upstairs slammed shut and Allison yelled, announcing that she was home. "Let's talk about this later. Tonight, we go back in the woods. Search for Derek."

"Or if he's even alive." Kate muttered.

"Goodbye. We'll call if we dry anymore information." Chris said before Percy hung up the phone. They put a sheet over the table map and went upstairs.

Allison bounded down the stairs. "Guess who just got a date!" She yelled.

Percy smirked. He flipped his hair in a girlish hair. "Well, Allison, how'd you know?" Percy went to help Victoria place spagetthi on plates for dinner. Chris frowned. "I hope it's you, Percy." He said raising his eyebrows at his daughter.

"No, it's me, actually. I have a date to a party Friday night with Scott McCall." She crossed her arms.

Percy held in his laughter. "Friday night with McCall?" He chuckled thinking about then slow dancing. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Friday night is the Full Moon. She could be in danger. Apparently Chris realized it, too. "Be careful, Allison, the Full Moon turns seemingly normal people into lunatics." He tried to laugh it off, recieved a glare from Chris.

Chris patted Percy on the back with an evil grin. "Which is why you'll be going. Find a date, put on some fashionable clothes, and go." Percy grimaced.

"It's alright, Percy, you love parties." Allison smirked. Percy looked at Chris with baby seal eyes. "Do I have to go?" He whined.

Victoria Argent patted his shoulders. "Yes, you do. Don't worry, I'll help you pick out an outfit." Percy groaned, glaring at a smirking Allison Argent. Allison held up her hands. "Payback's a bitch, Perce."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson asked, slamming his fist beside Scott's head.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "What? My mom does all the grocery shopping." Jackson looked at him like he was an idiot. He jabbed Scott's chest with his finger. "Now, listen, McCall. You're gonna tell me-"

"Woah, guys, calm down." Percy came up from behind them. He separated Jackson from Scott. "Why don't we all take breather. Leave the aggressiveness to lacrosse." Jackson stormed off to the locker room. Scott let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "You okay, Scott?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Percy grinned. He handed Scott his helmet he dropped. "Good," he said walking backwards. He pointed his lacrosse stick a Scott. "Don't want you dying before to take my niece out." Percy went out the door to the field, leaving Scott behind who was blushing furiously.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Percy watched as Allison and Lydia took a seat in the stands. Allison waved to Scott and Percy. Percy gave them a two fingered salute. "Okay, gather around. Get over here!" Coach Finstock yelled. All the players ran to the middle of the field. Scott waved at Allison.

"Yes, McCall." Coach sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What?" Scott asked bringing his attention back to lacrosse. "You have a question." Scott shook his head quickly.

"Okay, you know how this goes. If ya don't make the cut," coach made a chopping motion on his hand. "You're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season." He looked at every player intensely. "You make the cut, you play, your parents are proud," he hit the helmet of one of the players.

"Your girlfriend loves ya!" He grabbed Percy's helmet and shook him. "Everything else is...cream cheese. Now get out there and show me what ya got!" They started telling and cheering.

Half of the team ran to their positions on the field for the first elimination game and the other half took a seat in the bench.

Percy took his place at offence with Scott. Scott and Jackson took their place in the middle with their lacrosse sticks parallel to each other and beside the ball.

The referee blew the whistle and Scott scooped up the ball. He ran past the attackers and passed the ball to Percy. Percy passed it back to Scott after manuvering past the midfielders.

Scott caught the ball with ease and flipped over the last two defenders and shot the ball through the goalie's legs.

Scott and Percy cheered and bumped helmets, congratulating each other. Coach again looked at them like they had four heads. "McCall! Argent! Get over here!" Coach pointed his finger at them. "What was that?!" He yelled.

Percy looked at Scott. "Coach, we were just playing the game. We made the shot." Scott nodded. This man must intimidate a lot of people. "Yeah, we were just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And you boys made the team." Scott broke out into a large smile and Percy grinned. "You made first line!" Everyone cheered. Scott looked at Allison and jumped up and down.

"Great job man." Percy clapped Scott on the back.

No one could begin to imagine what Stiles was thinking.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Allison massaged Percy's shoulders like a coach does to a boxer before a big match. Percy was breathing my heavily as he eyed his victim. "Come on, Perce, you've got this." Percy rubbed his face in his hands. "Just go up there and ask her. The worst she can do is laugh in your face."

Percy widened his eyes at his niece. "That doesn't help, Allison. And why her? I don't even like her." She hid her smile.

"It's one date," she paused, trying to think. "Just be cool. Be confident. And don't mess up. You coming to this party no matter what." She pushed Percy forward. He glared at her. Percy fixed his red lacrosse tank top under his jacket and walked confidently up to Leah Monroe.

She saw him before he made it all the way to her. "Oh, hey, Percy, what can I do for you?"

Percy gave her a lopsided smile. "I was wondering of you would like to got to the party tonight with me?" He asked. She smiled brightly, but it just didn't have an affect on him. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

"Good. I'll pick you up at around 8:00. See ya then." He waved and walked back to Allison with his hands in his pockets. He glared at her.

"You owe me."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Scott couldn't believe Stiles wasted his time with that werewolf crap. If Scott hadn't had hurried, he would've been late to pick up Allsion. He arrived at her large brick house and parked his mom's car. He walks up the steps, wringing his hands, and rang the doorbell.

Scott grinned, expecting the person to be Allison but it was Percy in a blue and gray striped long sleeved shirt and dark wash jeans and a black jacket. He expected it to be Allison in a dress.

"McCall, here to get Allison?" Percy asked leaning against the door. "Or are you just going to keep checking me out?" He smirked. Scott flushed red and shook his head. Percy turned around and called up the stairs.

"Allison, your boy-toy's here!" Allison jogged down the stairs, blushing and went to stand by Scott. Scott smiled at her, dreamingly. Allison said goodbye to Percy and headed for the car. Scott was about to follow, but Percy grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Not so fast." He turned Scott to face him. "As her date, your responsibility is to keep her safe. You here me?" Percy raised his eyebrows. Scott nodded. "Anything happens to her I will hunt you down." Even if that means killing a human and breaking the code, Percy thought. He let Scott go with one last look. Scott hurried to the drivers seat. He glanced at Allison.

"Ready?"

She smiled. "Ready."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Percy drove his car to Leah's house, groaning all the way. He didn't want to go to some party with little high school kids. He needed to go in the woods and hunt for Derek Hale. Leah was already waiting outside. She walked to his car waiting for Pefcy to open her door. Once they both got in Percy started driving to the party.

Keeping his eyes on the road he started coming up with excuses. "Sorry, I was late. A guy was picking up my niece and I had to make sure she was okay." Leah nodded, her blinded curls bouncing, reminding him of someone.

"You have a niece?" She asked in disbelief. Percy clenched his jaw. Everyone asks him that. "You seem a little young."

"You don't have to be old to have a niece." Is what he said everytime. Truth was: Allison was just his step-niece. Gerard Argent had adopted him into the family once he lost everything.

They arrived fashionably late. Leah found some of her friends while Percy went to get drinks. He was okay with that, he just wanted this night to be over.

"So, Percy, Jackson tells me you've never played lacrosse except for today." A voice said behind him that made him smile. Percy took a sip of punch that was surely laced with alcohol before turning to face the voice.

"Well, Queen Bee, your boyfriend is right." Percy smiled at the strawberry blonde. Lydia Martin cocked her head to the side. "But on the field you looked like you've played your entire life."

"I've played many sports. It's not hard to adapt." Percy gave her a flirtatious grin and sipped his drink. Lydia returned it. Scott suddenly ran past him, breathing heavily, with Allison following him. "Sorry, if you'll excuse me." He smiled at her one last time and ran after the pair, just in time to see Scott drive away in his car. Allison stood there staring at the road. A dark shape leaving her. Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked. Allison nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Yeah. I don't know what happened. One minute we were dancing and then he just started hyperventilating. He may even had growled. I don't know." Percy grew suspicious of Scott. Something was up with that kid.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked. Allison shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, it fine."

"'Kay," Percy said jumbling through his pockets, searching for his keys. "Can you tell my date, that there's been an emergency and I have to go?" Allison nodded. "Thank you."

Percy jogged to his car and sped home. He walked down the wooden steps to the basement where Chris and the rest of his hunter kin were waiting for him. "Took ya long enough." Bennett scowled at him. Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed his shotgun.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

"Ready." Percy grinned.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chris, Percy, and the rest of the hunters had been hiking though the woods for less then give minutes and Percy was already complaining.

"Come on, guys, let's- let's just take a 20 minute break so I can catch my breath." Percy bent down and gasped for air.

Chris rolled his eyes. "We have to keep mov-" Chris took a step forward, but found Percy's arm extended to stop him. He turned his flashlight to the ground. A large animal trap was right beneath his uplifted foot. "Did you hear that?" Percy raised his gun walking forward.

Percy saw movement out of the corner of his eye and got his gun. A scream pierced the night. Percy stepped into the light with Chris beside him. A kid- a young werewolf was pinned against a tree with one of Percy's arrow bullets in his arm. The face was marred by fur and the disfiguring shape of a werewolves' face. The yellow eyes of the beta glowed in the early night.

Derek Hale stepped in front of the beta and pulled out the arrow, throwing it at Percy. It hit him right below his shoulder. Percy fell backward with a cry of pain into Bennett. Before they could do anything else both the beta and Derek were gone.

Percy's wound gushed with blood. Chris put his hand over it to try to stop the bleeding. He called his wife. "Victoria, get guaze, a needle, and thread." Chris ordered over the phone. Percy screamed. "And maybe a little bit of whiskey."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait, Percy shot you?!" Stiles yelled. The two boys walked out of the school building. "Yes, shut up!" Scott rubbed his arm. The injury wasn't there but he could still remember how it felt when the arrow pierced his flesh. Scott shivered at the thought. Allison walked past him, not even glancing at Scott.

"Hey, Allison!" She stopped and turned around after a moment. "Hey, sorry about yesterday."

"Yeah," she frowned, "what was that? Did you, like, have an attack of something?"

Scott sighed. "Defiantly was something." He muttered. Allison placed her hands on her hips. "Am I gonna have a good explanation?" She asked.

Scott, unintentionally, gave her puppy dog eyes. "Can you trust me on this one?"

Allison thought about it for a moment. "Am I gonna regret this?" Scott laughed. "Probably." Allison laughed. "So, is that a yes, you'll give me a second chance?"

Allison smiled and tucked a brown strand of hair behind her ear. "Defiantly yes." Scott smiled. They leaned in but the honk of a car jolted them out of their trance. Allison looked back.

"That's my dad, I gotta go." She gave him one last dimpled smile and headed for her car. Her father opened her door for her and turned around, facing Scott.

Scott's heart thumped wildly. That was the man beside Percy last night. He was Allison's father! A hunter was Allison's father. And Scott was a werewolf.

Oh, _hell_.


	4. Second Chance at First Line

**I am so sorry I haven't updated this story for almost a year. I just wasn't feeling the will to write much for this story, but with the premiere of season 5 of Teen Wolf yesterday I was in the mood for an update. I will try to start on the 5th chapter tomorrow. I'm not sure if I will finish it or not. Thank you for reading. Please favorite, follow, and review.**

**~Rooney1077**

Scott unwrapped his lacrosse pads, throwing them on the floor. He leaned up against his locker. Stiles looked at him expectantly.

"So, did you talk to Allison?" Scott banged his head against his locker and nodded. "Is she giving you a second chance?" Scott nodded his head again. He looked close to tears. Stiles grinned and threw his hands up. "Great, so everything's good?"

"No." Scott banged his head again. Stiles began taking off his lacrosse gear. "Remember the hunters? Her dad's one and so is Percy, who, by the way, shot me." Scott's voice rose in anger.

Stiles just stared at his best friend. He could laugh at the irony of the situation, but thought twice about it. "Her father..."

"...Percy shot me." Scott finished. "...with a gun."

"Her father's a...!" Stiles said, still trying to get it through his head.

"Yes, they're hunters!" Scott yelled. He widened his eyes and started to hyperventilate. "Oh, my god..." Scott closed his eyes, tearing up. Stiles took action.

"Come on, Scotty, snap back. They-they didn't recognise you, right?"

Scott shook his head. "No, no, I don't think so."

"Does she know about them? Her uncle and her father?" Stiles had wished he didn't say that.

Scott overreacted more. "I don't know. Oh, man, this is gonna kill me. I can't..." Stiles picked up Scott's lacrosse gear and shoved it at him. "Just, ah, focus on the game. You're gonna be fine."

Percy walked up to them and put a hand on each shoulder. "Let's go, boys, it's practice time." Scott flinched away. "It's okay, Scotty. I don't bite." He laughed and drug the two onto the field.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Percy watched Scott give Allison a wave and run into the line for 1vs.1's. Percy winked at Lydia, making her blush and glare. Jackson glared at Percy, but took a longstick, getting in front of Danny.

"McCall what're you waiting for?" Coach yelled. Scott drew his eyes away from Allison. He got his footing and started off slowly, but Jackson knocked him off the ground with ease and laughed.

Coach blew the whistle, signalling Percy. He sprinted toward Jackson, tearing up the grass beneath him. Percy plowed right through Jackson, not even fazing him, and threw the ball fast and hard a the top corner.

Coach pointed at Percy and blew his whistle. "That is how it's done!" He yelled. Scott cut in front of everyone, his eyes glowing yellow underneath his helmet, though no one could see them. Scott wasn't thinking clearly enough to care. All he wanted was to get back at him-Jackson. Stiles groaned from the back of the line, hoping that Scott wasn't going to hurt anyone, or himself.

Scott growled, launching himself toward Jackson. He impacted hard and knocked both of them down, but not without hearing the sickening pop of a bone a Jackson's cry of pain. Everyone rushed to a writhing Jackson on the ground.

Percy pushed his way to the front. He knelt down beside Jackson. He inspected the boy's shoulder. "I'm going to pop your shoulder back in, Jackson, and it's gonna hurt like hell." Jackson tried to stop him but Percy paid no attention to him. "1, 2, 3!" He pushed Jackson's shoulder bone back in place, trying to drone out the player's screams. "You'll be fine." Percy pulled him up gently. Jackson shook him off, but nodded a thanks.

He snarled, "Where the hell is McCall? I'm gonna kill him."

The school day went on as normally as any would. It seemed as though it went by even faster. Jackson took the rest of the day off to go to the hospital to get his shoulder checked on.

Percy jumped out of his desk as soon as the last bell rang and practically ran to his locker, not listening to the last words Ms. Morrell was telling him in French.

"Ne pas oublier vos essais sont dus- M. Argent!" She called after him. Percy leaned against his locker and sighed in relief. Hell was finally over. Someone laughed from beside him.

"*Perdant," Lydia scoffed. Percy turned his attention to her.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked with a slight grin and narrowed eyes.

Lydia rolled her eyes and opened her locker. "I said 'loser'." She whipped her hair in his face. "Or did I not just see you run out of French?"

"I speak french, *amoureux." Percy said.

Lydia blushed and stuffed a large book in her bag. "I have a boyfriend." She stated.

Percy raised and eyebrow at her. "Oh, I didn't know I was there already." Lydia cracked a smile and shut her locker. Lydia pushed Percy up against his locker with one hand on his chest and looked in his green eyes. She could feel his heart beat faster under her hand and grinned.

"I don't date losers." Lydia said and strutted off and out of the school, leaving a grinning, green eyed loser. 'But I could make a few exceptions.' She thought.

Allison looked at her uncle with wide eyes and a slightly disgusted look on her pale face. "No, Percy." She said, bringing his attention away from where Lydia was. "You can date whomever you want, but not her." Percy shook himself and nodded.

"Ready to go, Alli Cat?" He asked. Allison rolled her, but nodded. The drive back to the house was awkward with Allison setting ground rules for her friends and Percy begging her to stop.

Percy ate dinner and went to bed with a certain strawberry blonde on his mind. He knew this was a bad idea. That girl was trouble. But Percy was always drawn to trouble.

Percy took off his lacrosse jersey and laughed at one of Danny's jokes. He stuffed his sweaty lacrosse clothes in his locker and put on a white shirt, his grey jacket, and his dark red jeans. He grabbed his backpack and headed out of the locker room with Danny on his trail.

"And I said if he wants some he has to give some..." Danny said. Percy laughed but stopped short, hearing something coming from Coach's office. "You okay, Perce?" Danny asked.

Percy snapped out of it. "Yeah," he said. "You go on to Chem. I'll catch up." Danny gave him an odd look, but nodded. Percy watched him leave before he stuck his ear against his office door.

Coach sounded irritated. "What do you mean you can't play the game?"

"I mean I can't play tomorrow, Coach." Scott's muffled voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"You mean you can't wait to play the game tonight?"

"No, I can't play the game, Coach." Scott said.

"Why? Is a girl? Is it a boy? You know, our goalie, Danny, is gay. Don't you think Danny is a...good looking guy?"

"Yes, I think he's good looking, but-but that's not the point here." Percy stifled his laughter and left a surely nervous and flustered sophomore to deal with Coach Finstock.

Percy hurried off to his locker, opening it, and taking out his Chemistry book. "Loser's got style." Percy immediately recognized Lydia's voice. "Are you ready for tonight's game?"

"Hell yeah. My first lacrosse game. It should go well." Percy laughed. Lydia leaned up against his locker, her strawberry smelling shampoo intoxicated him.

"You may have to pick up the slack tomorrow. Jackson's not at his peak performance." Lydia breathed out.

Percy stepped back, remembering Allison's rules. "I, er..." He was at a lost for words. Lydia pulled him back by his jacket.

"What? Wolf caught your tongue?" Lydia taunted.

Percy frowned. "What an odd thing to say." Percy stepped back from her and closed his locker. "See you tonight." He said before making his way to his next class. Lydia just stood there, flustered, with a dazed look her on face.

"What's wrong with me?"

Percy walked out of Chemistry with a bored look on his face. He heard Allison's voice over all the noise in the hallway. She was giving Scott a slightly frightened look. Percy could tell she wanted out of their conversation.

"What did you say?" Scott asked loudly. Allison was inching away from him.

"Er, I have to..." She trailed off. Percy made his way over to them and clapped Scott on his shoulder.

"Hey, Allison, may I borrow your boy toy for a moment?" Percy asked. Allison nodded and hurried off, giving him a thankful look.

"So, I heard you weren't playing tonight." Percy said. Scott sighed heavily.

"You heard right." He muttered.

"Why not, boy toy?" Percy smiled lightly at him.

"I'm dealing with some aggression issues." He said simply.

Percy nodded, seeing this conversation wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon. "Okay, cool. Whatever you do, I'm sure Allison will support you." Percy let go of Scott. "Maybe...I'm pretty sure...I think." Percy left Scott breathing heavily behind him. He distinctly heard the smash of metal, but shook it off and went to his last class.

Percy walked through the woods, on his way to Derek's house. He heard voices, though. Not Derek's-Scott's and Stiles'.

"This doesn't make sense." Stiles gagged. Percy got closer. The boys were hovering over a hole. Percy wrinkled his nose at the smell of rotting flesh.

"We've got to get out of here." Scott said nervously.

"Yeah," Stiles paused. "Help me cover it up." Percy groaned and got out of his hiding place, interrupting Scott's and Stiles' situation.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy called, causing the boys to jump.

"Er, um, we were..." Scott stuttered.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, suspiciously.

Percy pulled out a small crossbow. "I usually practice firing after school. It's quiet out here." Percy moved closer and caught sight of the rotting thing in the hole. It was half of a girls body. Laura's body. Percy paled.

"You need to get out of here." Percy said, still staring at the body.

"We've already called the police. Derek's done for." Stiles said, still giving Percy an odd look. Percy tried not to show his anger, but failed. "What's wrong, Percy?" Stiles asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing, Stiles. What would be wrong?" Percy asked nonchalantly.

"It's just...you look kinda pissed off."

"I'm perfectly fine. You're kinda wasting the time I could be using for practice." Percy replied. "I'm gonna go." He said.

"You can't. Your an accessory to this." Stiles said.

Scott rolled his eyes. "You didn't use that correctly." He murmured to his best friend.

Chris' phone chimed in the kitchen counter. Percy grabbed it quickly before Chris could react.

"'Derek Hale has been arrested.'" Percy read after unscrambling the words in his brain. Chris snatched his phone away and texted a quick response. "For the body the police found in his yard?" Percy remembered finding Scott and Stiles there last night. The two boys avoided him the whole day at school.

Chris nodded. "Yes, but you can't think about that now. You have a lacrosse game to win. Get going, Perce."

He sighed, but gave him a smile and left for his car. The drive to school wasn't long, nor was the walk through the mostly emptied halls. Percy could hear the whooping and laughing and cheering that came from the locker room from a few doors down. Percy pushed the door open and made his way to his locker. He hastily slipped on his pads and jersey. Percy grabbed his stick and went out with Danny to warm up. The stands began to fill up about 10 minutes before the game.

"Okay, boys, fill in. Expect you, Greenburg, stay away from me. Just like we did in practice, first line. Take your positions and get your asses on the field!" Coach yelled. The first line players took their positions as they were told.

Percy stared up at the crowd. He was definitely nervous; Percy stayed up all last night, watching hours and hours of lacrosse videos, just to make him more aware about the sport. His eyes caught Lydia's and he grinned. She whispered something to Allison and, together, they raised up a sign.

Percy uncoded the message. 'We luv u Percy + Jackson! #17 + #37' was written in dark red and black marker. Lydia winked down at him, causing Percy to grin and return it.

"Argent, over here!" Jackson called, standing around with Danny and Mac. Percy jogged over. "Remember what I said, don't pass to McCall." Jackson said in a low voice, glaring at all three of them as if challenging them to argue.

"Dude..." Danny sighed. "I just want to win."

"We will. What did I say? What did I say?" Jackson snarled.

The ref blew the whistle and the game began. Jackson passed the ball to Percy. Percy sprinted through the defense and shot the ball into the net with ease. The crowd screamed and jumped to their feet. Jackson clapped him on the back.

They started back in the middle with the referee blowing the whistle. Jackson, again, won the ball and deliberately passed around Scott and then scored another point. The game went on with the team scoring and Jackson passing the ball around Scott until they had 3 and the opposing team had 5.

Scott growled, breathing heavily. He grit his hidden fangs, his yellow-gold eyes burning holes in the back of his enemies. Once again the ref blew his whistle. The ball flew up straight into the air. Scott kept his glowing eyes on it. He jumped onto one of the other team's players and caught the ball in the air, before returning to the ground again.

Scott dodged past player after opposing player and easily scored his first goal within seconds. The crowd of students and parents roared with approval, but all Scott could hear was the beating hearts of the other team and how much he wanted to make them stop, to make each and every one stop.

Percy grinned and shook Scott. "Great job, McCall! Keep it up," he said and nodded over at Allison, not seeing Scott's glowing eyes and fangs. Scott took one look at Allison and he was back in the game.

"Pass to McCall! To McCall!" Coach yelled to his players. Again, Scott scored, this time the balled ripped through the goalie's net. Scott's feral attitude did not wear off, though. The opposing players could feel the danger and anger rolling off Scott in waves. One of them stopped in his tracks and threw Scott the ball. He sped through the defense and was practically handed the shot.

The score stood at 5-5 with 1 minute to go. Jackson lost the toss up and the ball went to the other team. Percy intercepted one of the other team's passes and threw the ball to Scott. All that stood in his way now, was a goalkeeper. With 5 seconds to go Scott stared down the keeper until he heard a voice.

"Come on, Scott. You can do this." Allison whispered. Scott stole his nerves and shot the ball into the goal just as the buzzer sounded. The Beacon Hills crowd cheered and ran onto the field with Scott running back to the school. Stiles watched as his best friend sprinted to the locker room and waited for his dad.

Sheriff Stilinski groaned into his phone. Stiles turned around with a confused expression. "Is there something wrong? Dad?"

Sheriff Stilinski slammed his phone shut. "Derek Hale has been released."

Percy waited by his car after offering to drive Allison home. Percy grinned at nothing. His first lacrosse game. It was something normal that a normal high school boy would do. Was he a normal high school boy? No. He was 21 years old. His high school days should be done.

Allison came out of the school with a blush and a wide smile on her face. Her lipstick was smeared, too. "Did you get some, Alli Cat?"

Allison nodded, in a trance. "I got some, not much. Just a little bit." She said in fragments.

"Should I spray you done with a hose here or do you want to take a cold shower when you get home?" Percy laughed. Allison slapped him on the arm, but cracked a grin.

"I think I'll take one when I get home." She said noticing the smirk on his face. "What about you? I saw the way Lydia and you were u dressing each other with your eyes."

Percy blushed and got into his car. "That's nothing. Just a little fun." I think, I wish, maybe, yes? Percy said with a serious face.

Allison rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Perce. She's my friend. I hope it's nothing, but if she were to make you happy-"

Percy cut her off. "It's not going to happen, so let's just drop this subject." Percy said coldly. He wasn't sure if he could fall in love after what happened all of those years ago. He was afraid to.

Allison raised her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Sorry." She said. "Let's just forget about it. You did great by the way, Percy." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Alli Cat." Percy softened and smiled back at her, reassuring his niece that everything was fine. Was he fine?What actually did fine mean?

The ride home was silent. Percy sat his lacrosse stuff in his room and went into the kitchen, knowing Victoria would be cooking dinner. "Hey, Vics, where's Chris?" He asked, grabbing a carrot off of the chopping board. Chris didn't tell him where he was going after the game.

"He had some business to take care off in a county over," she said, slapping his hand away from the food and pointed her large knife at him threateningly. "Why?"

Percy shook his head. "No reason." He took another carrot and kissed her on the cheek before going into the garage. Percy inspected the racks of weapons, looking for his favorite shotgun. He loaded it and slung the gun around his back. Percy hopped in his car before speeding off to the edge of the woods.

He looked around, careful not to step on any traps. Soon he was at his destination, the Hale house. It was much different from what he remembered. It was broken down, burnt, and dirty. Percy kicked open the door and pointed his gun at anything that moved. Percy moved slowly up the creaky stairs and went into each room, searching for Derek Hale. Percy groaned before exiting the house.

"Didn't find what you were looking for?" Someone asked behind him. Percy turned around, his eyes landing on Derek Hale.

"Now I have." Percy said. Derek stepped down from the small, wooden stairs. "You know, I thought you'd be taller, maybe a little burlier?"

Derek nodded. "Well, we don't always meet people's expectations." Derek looked Percy up and down with a feral look. "It's been a while, Percy." Derek broke out into a wide grin and embraced his old friend. Percy laughed and clapped him on the back.

"Damn, you've gotten taller, more muscles." Derek clapped his shoulders. "I heard you're going by Argent. What's up with that?"

"Gerard. He, um, adopted me. My mom died when I was 17. I went missing and I never heard from her again. They found her body in some lake. Bite marks on her stomach and neck. What happened here?" Percy asked.

Derek nodded. "I'm sorry. Hunters burnt it down. Peter, Laura, and I were the only ones that got out." He grit his teeth.

"Hunters?" Percy asked. "Do you know who?"

Derek shook his head. "I'm not sure. I have a few ideas, though." He said coldly.

"You don't think it was-"

"I do." Derek said.

Percy glared at him. "We would never do that. That's against the code."

"Hunters go rogue just like we do."

Percy shook his head. "Look, it wasn't us. I came here to tell you something, anyway." Derek nodded for him to go on. "We're planning an attack. I need you to be ready."

"Why are you telling me? Doesn't this go against your code?" Derek scowled.

Percy growled at him. "You know where my alliance has always been." He said dangerously, losing his usual happy go lucky attitude.

"So you're a double agent? Like when we used to play Spy?" Derek asked with a small smile.

Percy grinned. "I was ways the better spy."

Derek shook his head. "No, I was. You were the double agent. Look how that turned out." Percy laughed and hugged his old friend one more time.

"We attack at midnight tomorrow. Be ready, Derek. I can't warn you. I'll blow it all." Percy said before turning his back.

Percy hadn't meant for it to be this way-deceiving the Argents whom of which took him under their wing. Percy couldn't help it. He was what he was and there was no changing it, nor could he go back.


	5. Pack Mentality

**Sorry about the lack of update. I probably lost touch with this story a little, but I really wanted to continue it. It may take me a little bit to get back on track, so bear with me. Enjoy! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review.**

**-Rooney1077**

Percy groaned, hitting his alarm clock as soon as it began to ring. He sighed, staring up at the ceiling. He really did not want to go to school today. He didn't know why; he was twenty-freaking-one years old. He should be living his life, partying at some frat house with his friends, getting girls. Not thinking about how a gun is disassembled and then put back together or trying to stay alive or thinking about his old friends.

Percy dragged himself out of bed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a red shirt. He grabbed his books and backpack and ran down the stairs. Chris stood there, whispering with Victoria. He motioned for Percy to come over.

"What's up?" He asked.

Chris looked around them. "There was an attack last night," he said quietly.

Percy frowned. "Is it our kind of..." He trailed off and Chris nodded. "Where did it happen?"

"Over at the school, on a bus." Chris replied. He kissed Victoria on the forehead before beckoning Percy to follow him. They headed out to the garage, passing Percy's car. Chris opened the gun cage, and pulled out a small handgun with tranquilizer bullets in it after grabbing his own gun.

"Are the police there, yet?" Percy asked while checking his gun. He stashed his gun in his bag. Chris shook his head in reply to his question.

"Bennett got there first," he got into the passenger's seat in Percy's car. Percy threw his bag in the backseat before climbing in and starting the car. He drove quickly to the scene at the high school. It was still early in the morning; no one would be there at that time. Percy and Chris climbed out of the car and headed toward the bus. Percy could practically smell the blood from a mile away. The smell got even stronger the closer they got. The coppery scent filled his nose, his brain. Percy wanted to vomit, but he didn't have anything to throw up thanks to whoever got themselves killed and made him skip breakfast.

Percy's heart stopped once he saw the scene. The back doors of the bus were torn apart, one door even lay bent up on the ground. Blood stained almost every inch of the bus. It was splattered against the windows, the floor, the seats, the walls. Blood dripped from the bottom of the bus. Bennett was there waiting for them with an impatient look.

"'Bout time," he said gruffly.

Chris peered into the bus. "Anyone in there?" He asked. Bennett shrugged his shoulders. Chris frowned at him. "You didn't check to see if a civilian is dying in that bus and you waited for us?" He said through gritted teeth.

"And you guys are still arguing about it," Percy rolled his eyes. He pulled on a pair of gloves and climbed into the bus. Gods, the smell, it made him dizzy. He looked back at Chris and Bennett who were heading back to the car. He pulled out a flashlight and looked around. Percy headed toward the front, seeing a pair of legs. "Please be attached, please be attached," he prayed. He let out a sigh of relief seeing a full, but broken and bloody, body laying on a seat. He called for Chris and Bennett. They hurried over to the entrance of the back of the bus. "There's an old guy over here!" He yelled. "Call an ambulance," Percy said.

Bennett nodded and went a few yards away. "Did you get the hair fibers?" Chris asked. Percy nodded, pulling them off the man and into a bag. Percy ran off the bus, hearing the faint sound of squad cars. "What?" Chris yelled as Percy jumped off the bus. He handed Chris the bag and sat down, taking off his bloody boots. Chris then heard the squad cars and ran with the two other hunters to his car.

Scott was freaking out. His dream about Allison was so vivid and seemed so real; her body, the screams, the blood. Scott walked around the halls aimlessly until Stiles finally found him.

Scott started from the beginning, telling Stiles about his dream as they walked around the front of campus. "So you killed her?" Stiles concluded, listening carefully to his dream.

Scott sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I don't know. I just woke up." Scott looked around, searching for Allison. "And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before."

Stiles tried to stifle his smirk. "Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently."

Scott scowled and rolled his brown eyes. He held up a finger. "A, I meant I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B, never give me that much detail about you in bed again."

Stiles grinned, "Noted. Let me take a guess here..." Stiles trailed off, thinking for a second.

Scott could tell by the look on his friend's face what he was going to say. "No, I know. You think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow. Like I'm gonna loose control and rip her throat out." Stiles had told him that montage as soon as he found out they were going out alone.

Stiles shook his head. "No, of course not." Scott have him a look, and Stiles sighed. "Yeah, that's totally it." Scott's face grew pale. "Hey, it gonna be fine, alright? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freaking amazingly. You know, there's not like a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take."

"Yeah, not a class, but maybe a teacher." Scott said, giving Stiles a knowing look.

He caught on and immediately began to shake his head. "Derek?" He yelled and then slapped Scott on the back of his head. Scott scowled and rubbed it. "You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail?" He must've been stupid.

Scott's anger rose. "Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus, it felt so real."

"How real?"

"Like it actually happened." Scott said as the two pushed the double exit doors open. Their tired faces morphed into ones of horror, seeing the bloody, demolished back of a school bus. Police crawled all over the scene with cameras, gloves, baggies full of hair fibers.

"I think it did." He said, wide eyed, looking at Scott. Scott grew even more pale as he slammed the doors. The two walked, Scott's pace faster than what Stiles could keep up with, back into the school. "I'm sure she's fine," Stiles called. Scott continued to freak out, seeing that all the text messages he sent her were all left unread.

"She's not answering my texts, Stiles." Scott looked ever which way. He looked in classrooms and in groups of people.

"You know, it could just be a coincidence. A seriously amazing coincidence." He muttered, not believing his own words.

"Just help me find her, okay?" They continued to look. Scott grew angrier and more nervous with each passing second he and Stiles didn't see her. His breathing grew ragged, his vision blurred. Scott rounded a corner and threw himself against a locker. He tried everything he could to calm himself, but just thinking about the crime scene set him off. Scott yelled and punched the locker; it came off its hinges. Scott backed away from it, praying that no one saw him, until he ran into someone.

The person cursed, dropping their books. Scott turned and his heartbeat immediately slowed down. Allison smiled at him. "You scared the hell outta me." They bent down to pick up her books.

"You're okay," Scott said, relieved to see her beautiful face.

Her smile never faded. "Once my heart starts beating again, yeah." Scott couldn't bring himself to laugh. He could only stare at her. Allison raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I'm just happy to see you," Scott said. And that I didn't kill you, he thought. Allison and Scott continued to pick up her books when the intercom came on.

"Attention, student, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our busses. While the police determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled." Practically everyone in the whole school groaned and headed toward their classes.

Allison smiled at Scott and ruffled his messy hair. "Save me a seat at lunch?" She asked. Scott nodded and watched her walk to her first class. His day got even better when he saw the locker that he demolished was Jackson's. He watched as Jackson tried to put the door back into the locker in confusion.

"What are you looking at, asswipe?" Jackson growled. Scott raised his eyebrows and grinned, walking away.

Scott sat in Chemistry contemplating what could've happened in that bus that would've caused all that blood to be there. He turned around to face Stiles. "Maybe it was my blood on the door."

Stiles shrugged and chewed on his pencil. "Could've been animal blood. You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something."

Scott frowned. "And did what?"

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Ate it."

Scott looked horrified. "Raw?"

Stiles gave him a dumb look and closed his eyes in frustration. "No, you stopped to bake it in a little werewolf oven. I don't know you're the one who can remember anything."

Mr. Harris interrupted them. "Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphone out every once in a while." The class grinned, watching Harris verbally abuse Stiles. It was, for some people, the best part of their day. "I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes?" His question was rhetorical. Harris pointed to each of their new seat. "Let me know when the separation anxiety gets to be too much." Stiles scoffed.

The door to the lab was pushed open. Percy came walking through with a paper in his hand. Harris looked over from writing on the board. "Yes, Mr. Argent?"

Percy handed the paper to him. "Coach needs you to sign this." Percy leaned up against the wall, looking out the window as Harris looked over the paper. "In gym, I see?" Percy knew what was coming. It had only been a week since he had a little run in with the Chemistry teacher. Since then, he thought it necessary to ridicule him every chance he got. "I've always thought gym was for delinquents," Percy rolled his eyes, "like yourself." The man muttered, giving Percy the paper back.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Call me down when you come up with a better burn than that. Don't worry, take you're time. You'll need it." Harris was about to start in on him when a girl yelled.

"Hey, I think they found something." Everyone ran to the window except Percy. The paramedic rolled someone out of the woods behind the bus. The class watched in anticipation to see if he was still alive. The old man jumped forward and screamed hysterically. They all screamed. Scott backed away from the window, and looked around.

Percy stared at him with a confused frown. This was a rare moment where he didn't see a sarcastic facade or grin on the junior's face. It was odd. The two continued to stare at each other until Harris ordered everyone back to their seats. Before the teacher could say anything else to Percy, he was out of the door.

Scott and Stiles dropped their lunch trays on the table and sat down, still talking about the accident. "But dreams aren't memories," Stiles said. He tried to tell Scott that he might not have done that to the old guy, but Scott wouldn't have any of it.

"Then it wasn't a dream," he retorted. "Something happened last night, and I can't remember what." Scott threw down his backpack.

"What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers?" Stiles asked with a raised eyebrow.

Scott looked around, making sure no one was eavesdropping. "Because during the full moon he wasn't changed. He was in total control, while I was running around in the middle of the night attacking some totally innocent guy."

Stiles threw a fry into his awaiting mouth. "You don't know that," he said through a mouth full of food.

"I don't now know it," Scott said. "I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel." Scott buried his head in his hands.

Stiles swatted them away. "No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life. We'll figure it out." His words did not give Scott any confidence. The two boys jumped, hearing the slamming of a tray at their table. Lydia Martin sat down a seat away from Scott, Danny sitting in between them. Allison placed her tray on Scott's other side. Percy sat across from Danny, by Stiles. Another lacrosse player in their posse say by Lydia.

"Figure what out?" Lydia asked with an arched brow.

Stiles scrambled to find the words. "Er, homework." He said and leaned toward Scott. "Why are they sitting with us?" Scott shrugged.

"Are we not allowed to sit with you guys?" Percy asked, crunching his teeth into an apple.

"Yeah, no, you-you guys can sit with us, yeah." Stiles stuttered, his cheeks turning red. Percy smiled a lopsided grin.

Jackson came over and looked down at the guy sitting by his girlfriend. He scowled, "Get up."

The guy groaned. "How Coke you never ask Danny or Percy to get up?"

Danny laughed. "Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot," he said. Percy smirked.

Lydia looked over at Percy, awaiting his answer. He looked over at Allison before signing. "She's not my type," he said through gritted teeth. He nearly missed Lydia's face slightly fall.

The guy dejectedly got up and went to go sit at another table. Jackson sat down and grabbed Lydia's hand. Percy scowled and bit harder into his apple. "So I hear they're saying it's some kind of animal attack," Danny said.

"Probably a cougar," Percy said, sipping on his Coke.

"I heard mountain lion." Jackson interjected, wanting to contradict Percy.

"A cougar is a mountain lion," Lydia stated, seeming to defend Percy. Everyone stared at her so she added, "isn't it?" Percy frowned, why was she acting stupid? Did she just defend him against Jackson?

Jackson gave her a dumb look. "Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway."

Percy's anger, for someone reason, grew. "Or maybe he's a respected member of this society that has a wife and kids." Danny nodded along with him. The two had been developing a growing bromance.

Stiles piped in, "I just found out who it is. Check it out," he said pushing his phone in the middle, a video playing.

A reporter began to speak. "The Sheriff's Department won't speculate on detail of the incident, but confirmed the victim, Garrison Meyers, did survive the attack. Meyers was taken to the local hospital where he remains in critical condition." Percy and Scott let out a sigh of relief.

"I know this guy," Scott said. "When I used to take the bus back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver." The whole table was silent.

"Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please?" Lydia asked. "Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night?" Scott frowned and looked over at Allison. "You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow night, right?

Allison nodded. "Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do."

"Well, I am not sitting home again watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun." Lydia said, glaring at Jackson.

"Hanging out? Us?" Scott sounded like he was going to have an attack of something.

Percy laughed. "You four are going to 'hang out'? Ah, Scott you might as well be Allison's gay best friend if you're 'hanging out'. Sorry, bro." He said to Danny.

Danny shook his head. "Oh, no, I agree."

Scott flushed and looked at Allison. "Do you wanna hang out, like us and them?" He whispered.

Allison mustered a smile. "Yeah, I guess. Sounds fun."

"You know what else sounds fun?" Jackson said. "Stabbing myself in the face with this fork."

"Can I?" Percy volunteered. Jackson rolled his eyes at him, giving him that only indication he had even heard it. Stiles grinned and nodded, though.

Lydia took the fork out of his hand. "How about bowling? You love to bowl," She said, excited.

Jackson rubbed her thigh, "Yeah, but with actual competition," he told her.

Allusion frowned. "How do you know we aren't actual competition? Percy is actually an incredible bowler." She said. "You can come with us."

Percy scoffed. "I'd rather stab Jackson in the face with a fork."

Allison gave him a look and be rolled his eyes. Might as well, he though, I don't have anything better to do. She looked over at Scott. "You can bowl, right?"

Scott sighed. "Sort of," he said, unsure.

Jackson leaned on the table and folded his hands. He raised his eyebrows at Scott. "Is it sort of, or yes?"

"Yes," Scott said loudly. "In fact, I'm a great bowler."

Percy left the sophomores and headed toward his Biology class with his books in his hand. He thought back on the conversation they had at lunch. He thought about how Jackson touched Lydia's thigh. He thought about how he had to go watch them be all lovey-dovey at the Rink, now; his stomach turned. Why did it even matter. Percy didn't care about some high school girl; he couldn't. But watching them together made Percy want to smash his head into a wall.

Percy shook it off as he set his books down at his long lab table. He placed his backpack on the empty seat next to him and began to write down the bellringer into his notebook. Suddenly he smelled the familiar scent of roses and looked up. Lydia Martin stood talking to Mrs. Finch, the Biology teacher. She pointed over toward the seat next to Percy, and Lydia grinned.

Percy groaned, as Lydia headed his way. It was getting considerably harder to stay away from the strawberry blonde. Percy crossed his arms and stared at her. "What're you, Queen Bee, doing in a junior Biology class as a sophomore?"

Lydia pulled Percy's backpack off her chair and sat down. She dropped the bag into her lab, and took out her pencil and notebook. She looked at the bellringer and immediately wrote down the answer. She looked up at Percy, who had his brow raised and a confused look on his face. She shrugged. "I guess I'm just that smart," she said.

Percy scoffed. "Yeah, definitely seemed that way during lunch today." Lydia remained quiet. "Why do you act stupid for him?" Percy asked. "To stroke his ego?"

Lydia smirked at him. "There's a lot of stroking his ego when I'm with him." She laughed.

Percy, however, was not laughing. "I bet," he said. Percy went back to the bellringer; he slowly wrote down his answer, struggling to get the right letters in the right place. Lydia noticed this. Percy saw her staring at him and connected the dots. "I'm dyslexic. It's harder for me to read and write than normal guys. I'm not dumb."

Lydia stared at him. "I didn't think you were." She said softly. It was different from her usual 'I think I'm better than you' attitude and tone. It was gentle and sweet, and it confused Percy.

He wanted to change the subject. "If Jackson can't accept that you are a smart, strong, and independent woman, than you're with the wrong guy." Percy looked up from his notebook at her.

Lydia frowned and crossed her arms. She then subtly scooted very close to Percy and looked into her eyes. "Then what kind of guys should I be with?"

Percy flushed under her piercing gaze. He stared right back at her, though. "One that accepts you," he said. Lydia glanced down at his lips, not going unnoticed by Percy. "Or not one at all." Percy scooted away from her. "You don't need a guy to protect you or whatever. Most guys are to much of a wuss to handle someone as strong and smart as you." Lydia pushed her chair back with a confused frown and went back to her bellringer.

The rest of the class went by normally. After the bell rang Percy tried to catch up to Lydia, but she was out of the room before he could get a word in. Percy didn't regret what he said, though. He hated to say it, but he always had a thing for strong women.

Days always went by fast when you were dreading something. Before Percy knew it, it was the next day and school was already over. Lydia had been ignoring him, and Percy really didn't know why. He didn't think what he said yesterday was too out of line. Chris had been on his ass about Derek Hale and protecting Allison. Allison was making him go to that dumb double date with her, Scott, Lydia, and Jackson.

"Please, Percy? Please, come with us. I really don't want to be alone with Lydia and Jackson." Allison begged on their car ride home from school.

"What makes you think I want to, Alli?" She glared at him for using that stupid nickname. "Besides, Scott's gonna be there."

"Yeah, but something tells me he's a really bad bowler and Jackson's gonna rub it in our faces the whole night." Allison groaned. Percy shook his head. "Lydia will be there," she said as if that would change anything.

Percy grit his teeth. "I thought you wanted me to stay away from her," he said, not taking his eyes off the road. "She's not my type. I don't like prissy, popular type girls."

Allison rolled her eyes. "I know you know she's not really like that. And I see the way you stare at her sometimes. If she were to make you happy then I would accept it."

Percy shook his head. "She has a boyfriend."

Allison laughed. "Do you think Jackson cares about her at all? Do you think she cares about him?" Percy shrugged; this was really not something he wanted to talk about.

"Percy, please. Just go to keep an eye on me so no one kidnaps me or anything." Allston knew she got him when she said that. Above all, she knew Percy cared about her safety.

Percy shook his head with a small smile. "Fine," he said. "I've always liked kicking losers' asses, too." He laughed. Allison rolled her eyes.

Percy sat in Allison's room for the rest of the day before the 'date', listening to her talk about Scott. He wanted to pull his ears off after hearing every single detail about their relationship. Percy was relieved when Lydia strolled into Allison's room and plopped into her bed.

Percy sighed and began to leave the room, but Allison stopped him. "You're not off the hook yet. After we pick out my outfit, we pick out yours." She grinned at his horrified expression.

"Please, please, no. I beg of you," Percy pleaded.

Allison shrugged. "Sucks to suck, Perce." She grinned and went back to looking at her closet.

Before he left Percy turned back, "You would know, wouldn't you, Alli Cat?" He laughed and left the room, leaving a blushing Allison and grinning Lydia.

It was 20 minutes before Percy heard a knock on his bedroom door. He dreaded the whole picking out an outfit and fifth wheeling the date. Percy sighed and opened his door. He expected to see both Allison and Lydia, but Lydia stood at his doorstep alone.

"Are you gonna invite me in or what?" Lydia asked, a brow raised, her nose crinkling.

Percy frowned down at her short frame. "Are you a vampire or something?"

Lydia pushed past him with a smirk. "No, just polite." She opened the first door she saw and began searching his closet. She didn't have too much negative things to say, which Percy guessed was a good thing. "You've got style." She sounded surprised. "Better stick to something plain and easy tonight, though." She pulled out a navy blue long sleeved shirt and khaki pants.

Percy sighed and took off his shirt, throwing it on the bed. He walked toward her and took the shirt from her hands. Percy couldn't help but see her green eyes roam his chest. Percy felt heat rise to his cheeks as he took the clothes and put them on, trying to hide the small grin on his face as Lydia continued to stare at him. Allison walked into his room just as Percy was buckling his belt. She raised an eyebrow at a very red Lydia, and the three left Percy's room. They headed down the stairs when Chris came up them.

"Dad? Do you need something?" Allison asked.

Chris looked over at Percy, his gaze lingering, and then back to Allison. "I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight." He said.

Allison began to argue. "What? I'm going out with my friends," she said.

"Yeah, it's fine. I can look after them." Percy interjected. Lydia gave him a confused frown; why would he look after them?

Chris shook his head. "No, not when some animal out there is attacking people." Allison groaned as she and Lydia headed back up to her bedroom. Percy followed closely behind.

"Oh, damn. Now we can't go out. That sucks. Well, I'm going to go to bed," Percy said quickly, trying to escape. However, the two girls pulled him back.

"We are going to the Rink." Allison opened her window and climbed out. She easily did a front flip off the roof and landed on her feet and beckoned the others down. Lydia nodded and said she was going to use the stairs instead of almost killing herself. Percy groaned and jumped off the roof, landing beside his niece.

"I really don't want to do this," he said. Allison rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him to Lydia's car. They knelt behind it, seeing Chris lead Lydia to the small car.

"Stay safe," Chris said as Lydia hopped into her car. He waved and then started back toward the house. Lydia watched him close the front door before unlocking the doors and beckoning the two Argents in. The car ride to the bowling alley was mostly silent except Lydia's humming to the radio and her occasional yelling at other drivers.

Scott and Jackson were waiting at the entrance for them. Allison went over and hugged Scott, while Jackson pulled Lydia into a heated kiss. Percy was, of course, left in the middle with his hands in his pockets, wishing he was any place else. Once the two couples broke off their PDA they all went to get their shoes and lane. Jackson was first to bowl and got a strike. Then Percy was up, and also made a strike; then Allison, who got a strike.

Lydia made two pins with the help of Jackson. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her bowling arms back. Together they pushed the ball forward. Percy wanted to gouge his eyes out. He didn't want to watch them kiss and grope each other. He was soon relieved watching them when it was Scott's turn.

Jackson turned back to Scott with a smirk on his face. "You're up, McCall," he said. Jackson new how this night was going to go, and did not see Scott winning. He didn't see anyone winning except him. Scott sighed, and picked himself up from his seat by Allison. He shuffled over to get his ball and turned back to Allison and Percy, who seemed to be the only ones supporting him.

"Just focus, Scott," Percy said, taking a sip of his Coke. "It's easy, man." Scott nodded and stepped onto the platform. He let go of the ball and immediately it rolled into the gutter. Scott closed his eyes, hearing Jackson burst out laughing. He turned and made his way back to his companions.

"Jackson," Allison said, annoyed at his rudeness, "you mind shutting up?" His laugh was louder than the pins smashing into the ground when hit by a 10 pound ball.

"I'm sorry," he said in between chortles, "I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words, 'I'm a great bowler'." Just remembering the conversation they had at the lunch table yesterday seemed to set him off. He burst out laughing once again.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Dude, shut the hell up. Did he laugh when you had your turn?" Percy crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"No, I didn't give him any reason to," Jackson glared at Percy, his chuckling now done. Lydia put her hand on his chest and pushed him away from Percy.

"Maybe he just needs a little warm-up," Allison said, breaking the tension.

Jackson turned his attention back to Scott and Allison. "Yeah, maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers."

Allison rolled her eyes. "Just–just auk for the middle," she told Scott.

The boy sighed and picked up his ball again. He walked back up the platform, ignoring Jackson's shit-talking. Scott exhaled deeply and looked straight down at the pins. He closed his eyes and begged anyone that was listening. "Come on, just one pin, please." Scott rolled the ball. He watched as it stayed on its path toward the middle. His hope rose.

Percy could, however, see it slowly fade off to the left, almost to the gutters. Scott just needed to hit one pin, and then Jackson might let up a tiny bit. Percy narrowed his eyes at the ball. He manipulated the water in the bowling ball and the ball rolled slightly to the right, avoiding the gutter and hitting three pins. He saw Scott sigh in relief, but Jackson continued to laugh.

"Oh, great job, McCall. Man, you are a pro," Jackson said as Scott plopped down next to Allison. Percy patted him on the back.

"Don't worry. We only just started." Allison patted Scott on the knee, trying to comfort him. The rest of the night, though, went the exact same. Percy, Allison, and Jackson continued to get strikes and spares. Lydia usually got 3-5 pins, Jackson still helping her. Scott still had only gotten zero to one pin each round. Percy wanted to help him more, but Scott needed to do this on his own

Everything changed once Allison got tired of Jackson's laughing and trash talking. She got up and snuck up behind Scott. Percy frowned, watching the two interact. He craned his ears to her what they were saying. He saw Scott suddenly perk up, and then a blushing Allison ran back to her seat. Everyone waited impatiently to see if Scott would hit anything this time. It seemed like someone turned a switch on in his mind. Scott backed up and rushed forward, rolling the ball perfectly and firmly. The 14 pound ball knocked every single pin down, much to the astonishment of mostly everyone in the building. Allusion jumped up and laughed, clapping for Scott.

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "What did you say to him?" She was surprised.

Allison looked back up at Scott with a huge grin on her face. "I just gave him something to think about."

Percy laughed and clapped Scott on the back. "Well, whatever you said, it definitely did the charm," he said. Percy had a feeling by the way Scott sat and smiled, and how Allison sat slow close to him, he knew what she told Scott.

Lydia huffed and turned back to Jackson. He pushed the next game button. Percy stood, needing to remove himself from all the uncomfortable awkwardness. "I'm gonna go get drinks. Anyone what anything?" Allison quickly told him go get her an iced tea.

Lydia hopped up and went to stand by Percy. "I'll come with you," she said before heading off to the concession stand. Percy groaned back at Allison before hurrying to catch up with her. Percy filled up the drinks while Lydia leaned up against the wall beside him.

Percy frowned at her, handing her a drink. "I don't get you, Lydia," he said.

Lydia crossed her arms after setting the drink on the counter. "What exactly don't you get?"

Percy studied her for a moment. "Mostly all of you." Percy placed a lid on one of the drinks, and wiped his hands on his pants. "An old friend of mine was always good at reading people. I like to say I picked some of her talent up along the way. I can read people pretty well, now. But you, I just don't get," he said, his eyes roaming her face.

Lydia flushed and stepped back from him. "Oh, really?" She cleared her throat.

Percy narrowed his eyes and nodded. He glanced back at Jackson, Allison, and Scott. "Yeah, like your boyfriend over there." The word left a bad taste in his mouth. "He's an ass, and not just because I don't like him." Lydia let out a light laugh. "Jackson is adopted, obviously. He compensates the lack of his biological parents by buying things with his daddy's money. He's an angry guy. He likes power–that's is goal, to get as much power as he can." Lydia clenched her jaw and fists. "And he could love you, but he doesn't. Not as much as you love him."

Lydia looked down at the ground, avoiding Percy's eyes. He was right, she knew it. She hated that he was right. Percy decided to lighten the mood. "He is, though, an alright bowler; I'll give him that." Lydia rolled her eyes. She picked up her drink and began to leave him, before he gently grabbed onto her wrist. He turned her around to face him. "Don't play dumb, or sucky just for his benefit; I know you're not dumb, Lydia." She pulled her wrist out of his hand, ignoring the electricity bouncing around her wrist where he touched her.

They went back to the lane in silence, and sat back down in their spots. Scott was just coming back from his sixth strike. He sat down, giving Allison a small grin. Allison smirked over at Jackson. "Jackson, how many strikes is that?"

Jackson grit his teeth, and rolled his eyes. "It's six." He closed his eyes in frustration. "In a row."

"Something just clicked, I guess," Scott said, smiling at Allison.

The brunette grinned at Scott, and placed a hand on his. "Maybe it's just natural talent."

Lydia leaned up against her seat, giving Scott a coy smile. "I could use some natural talent. You mind helping me out this time, Scott?" She asked, glancing over at Percy, enjoying his irritable facade.

Scott laughed nervously and scooted closer to Allison. "No, you're good. Go for it."

Lydia sighed, and grabbed her seven pound ball. "Thanks for the vote of confidence," she grunted. Jackson got up and told her he would help. Lydia once again glanced up at Percy. He raised an eyebrow at her, and crossed his arms. Lydia looked back at her boyfriend and stopped him. "How about I just try this one on my own?" She chirped. Jackson let out an irritated noise and motioned for her to go right ahead. Lydia stepped onto the platform, and, with ease, rolled the ball straight down the middle. The ball pushed each pin down easily. An 'X' for strike appeared by her name on the tv. She beamed and skipped back over to Jackson. Percy couldn't help the tiny grin spreading across his face.

She innocently looked at all of them. "I think I'm getting the hang of it."

Allison stared at her with an open mouth. "That was sort of perfect form," she observed. Lydia just twirled a curly lock of hair around her finger and questioned it. Allison leaned close to her. "Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit."

Lydia laughed. "Trust me, I do a lot of sucking just for his benefit," she retorted. Allison nodded, grimacing as she leaned back into her seat. Everything was going fine, apart from Jackson, Percy, and Scott's occasional arguing, until Percy's cell phone rang out loudly. He pushed the answer button and listened carefully to Bennett.

"Can it wait an hour?" Percy queried, his tone firm. Someone must've said something on the other line that Percy didn't like. Percy sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. Lydia noticed he looked so strung out and older when he talked. She noticed the shadows under his eyes, and his growing stubble on his chin; it was kind of cute. She frowned at that thought. Percy hung up the phone, and began to take off his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Allison asked.

Percy grabbed his jacket, pulling it on. "Emergency call," was all he said. Scott frowned at him; he heard the message and wondered if he should ask him about it later. Percy tossed Allison his wallet. "On me. Take all that you need." He sounded rushed. He hurried away from them.

Allison stood and called after him. "Where are you going? You don't have a car?"

Without turning, Percy yelled back, "I got a ride!" That was the last Allison heard of Percy the whole night.

Percy slammed closed the front door to Derek's house. Derek sat on the front steps, waiting for him. "Finally," he grumbled.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I was all the way on the other side of town when you called. What did you expect?"

"You always were the slower one," Derek muttered, sipping a beer. Derek sat the beer down and stood. "Meyers is dead."

Percy groaned. "Did you kill him?" He asked. "I really don't want to have to clean up another mess for you. It's hard work and you know I don't like work."

Derek shook his head. "No, but–" Suddenly the door slammed open to reveal a disheveled Scott McCall. He didn't blink twice, seeing Percy.

"Scott, what're you doing here?" Percy questioned.

Scott ignored him and laid his eyes on Derek. "I know what you did," he growled. "You killed him!"

Percy shook his head. "Scott, dude. He didn't."

"I think you killed your sister, too," Scott continued. He slowly started toward Derek.

"Back off, Scott." Percy warned.

Scott scowled at Percy, and turned back to Derek. "I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff, what you did," he threatened. Scott raised a hand–no, a claw, Percy noticed. He groaned; Scott must be the beta. Scott brought the claw down slightly, only to be stopped by Percy's arm.

"I said 'back off'," Percy pushed Scott into a wall. Scott hit his head against the wall, anger filling his mind. He stood and glared at Percy, his Amber eyes narrowing, hoping his full wolf features may scare him. It didn't. Scott pushed himself off the wall and ran right into the gun Percy now pointed at him. Scott immediately changed back into his human form and stared at the gun. Percy glared fiercely at him, unwavering.

Derek put a hand on Percy's shoulder and lowered his arm so the gun pointed down at the floorboards. "Let's all calm down, and figure this out."

Percy shrugged his shoulders and put the gun back in its holster. "I'm calmer than a clam." Derek rolled his eyes at the stupid pun and watched Scott get up carefully.

"Figure what out? You killed your sister and the bus driver," Scott said firmly.

Derek shook his head. "No, he died. And I found my sister dead. She was just bait used to bring me back. I didn't kill him; neither of us did. It's not my fault."

Scott scowled. "This? This is all your fault. You ruined my life!" He yelled.

Percy frowned. "Wait, did you bite him?"

Derek shook his head, exasperated. "No, I didn't. But I know who did." He turned to both of them. "An Alpha."

Percy scoffed. "There hasn't been one in Beacon Hills since Talia."

"Well, there is one now. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, Scott, we're betas," he explained.

Scott frowned, glancing at Percy. "What're you? And if you remember that, then you two must be the same age." He concluded.

"You're smarter than you seem, Scotty; I'm I'm not anything, just human." He lied. He was half god, but that wasn't relevant to the conversation.

How was he still in high school? "This Alpha is more powerful, more animal than both of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now Percy and I are trying to find him. But I don't think I can do it without you," Derek said.

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"He must be the one that bit you. That means you're apart of his pack. Which kinda sucks because, you know, he's killed a lot of people. But that's not too bad," Percy tried lightening the tense mood.

Derek rolled his eyes at his friend. "It's you, Scott," Derek mused, "You're the one he wants."

Percy could just imagine dark and dooming music playing in this moment. "Spooky." Derek couldn't help the eye roll. These two were going to annoy him to death.


	6. Magic Bullet

**A/N: I just wanted to let everyone know that the first Percy Jackson character will appear in the next chapter. I am working on Percy's backstory. I also have many other stories that I am working on, so I am sorry that I can't update this quickly. If you have any ideas or questions leave them in the reviews. Enjoy!**

**-Rooney1077**

Percy was, once again, forced to wake up earlier than usual. Though, this time, Derek Hale was shaking him awake. Percy pushed himself off the bed quietly, and grabbed Derek by the shoulders. "What the hell are you doing in my room? What're you doing in my house?" Derek shook him off and flopped down on Percy's bed. He glanced around, his eyes falling on a bulletin board, filled with old pictures. Percy crossed his arms, watching Derek take off a picture from his board.

Derek stared at the blonde girl, a choppy haired brunette girl, a boy with short blonde hair, a shorter Hispanic boy, a short African American girl, and burly Chinese guy, and a skinny, pale boy. He turned the photo over; it was dated 3 years ago. He threw the picture at Percy, who easily caught it. "Who're they?" He asked, laying on Percy's bed. He looked around the room. "You know, when you lived with us, your room was twice the size of this, and much cleaner," Derek added.

Percy rolled his eyes and pinned the picture back up. "Did you just come here insult my room or was there some actual point to this visit?"

Derek shook his head. "I need your help," he said, which was odd. Derek barely ever asked anyone for help; his pride was too strong. Percy frowned and pulled on a shirt, but motioned for him to continue. "Peter needs to wake up, but I don't know what to do. You haven't seen him yet. You might be able to do something."

"What could I possibly do?" Percy asked, crossing his arms.

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "I–I don't know. Maybe something with your water powers?" Percy sighed and opened the door. He looked down the hallway, and then back at Derek.

"Fine," Percy grumbled, "but I need to be back in time to get my full 8 hours of sleep." Derek nodded and opened Percy's window. He promptly jumped off the roof and landed easily on the damp ground. Sometimes Percy though the young Hale was more of a feline than a wolf. Percy grabbed his handgun and stuffed it into his boot, just in case. He walked out the window, closed it, and jumped down. Derek led him to his car that was parked a block away and drove him to the hospital were Peter had been staying. They snuck by the nurse with ease and shuffled into the bare room.

Percy's heart thudded loudly, seeing his old friend. Half of Peter's normally handsome face was badly scarred from, what Percy guessed, the fire all those years ago. His usually vibrant blue eyes were now a faded grey, staring off into space. He was incredibly pale and still. For a moment Percy thought he was dead, but he could just barely see the slow and steady rising of his chest. He turned to Derek and sighed. "He looks like shit, man," Percy said gently. Derek nodded and stared at his uncle, his hands shaking, whether in anger or fear, Percy didn't know.

Percy shook off his brown jacket and knelt down in front of him. Percy raised his hand and placed it gently on the catatonic man's face. Percy concentrated, pulling the water from the styrofoam cup on his bedside table. The water flowed over his arm, up his wrist, and weaved through his fingers. Percy imagined the water healing Peter's wounds. He opened his green eyes, seeing that the scars were now less noticeable. Percy huffed and imagined the water seeping through Peter's head. He needed to see what was going on inside his head. Percy check to see if the water penetrated his mind, but it still flowed around his fingers. Percy frowned and the water disappointed suddenly. Percy could feel himself falling backward, his heart beat began slow down. Breathing became harder than usual. Percy felt arms catch him before his head hit the floor.

"Percy?" He could barely hear Derek's distorted voice. "Percy, what's wrong?"

Percy attempted to get the words out. A warm, thick, trickle of blood seeped from his nose. Derek moved a hand to his friend's nose and wiped the blood off. This hadn't happened to Percy for a long time. Well, he hadn't used his powers for a long time. Percy could feel himself beginning to fade. His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was Derek's confused and concerned face.

Percy looked up at the gods stone cold faces. Percy glanced back at his friends, who looked at him also in pity. Percy hated pity; he didn't need it. His eyes found his fathers, pleading for him to help–to give him some other choice, but Poseidon just stared back. Zeus glared down at the son of Poseidon.

"Did you not hear me?" Zeus growled. He pointed his finger at the other demigod standing beside Percy. "I said 'kill him'." Percy glanced over at the boy beside him. The gods were saying that the young son of Apollo was a traitor, that he helped Gaea. They were saying that he deserved to die, to not be given another chance. And to prove Percy's loyalty, which Percy thought he had done many times before, he would have to execute the boy.

Percy wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to show the gods, to make them understand that he was as loyal as ever, but Percy didn't want to have to take someone's life to do it. He couldn't look into a kid's eyes and run his sword through their heart. Percy was not a murderer.

"I can't, I won't," Percy said, glaring up at Zeus. "Everyone deserves a chance to redeem themselves. Why should he be any different?" Athena was kind of surprised for a moment; that was actually intelligent.

"He has killed many innocent people, Perseus," Poseidon countered. "Some people just don't deserve that chance. He is one of them."

Percy grit his teeth and threw down Riptide. "I'm not going to kill someone for you."

Zeus rose from his thrown, lightning crackling around his godly body. The god pointed his bolt at Percy. "Then you both shall die."

Poseidon stood, ready to jump in front of his son. "Brother, let's not be rash. Perseus has done nothing wrong."

Zeus scowled. "He has refused an order from his superiors, an order that would show his loyalty to us. He cannot be trusted if he refuses."

Artemis frowned, and also stood. "'Cannot be trusted'? The son of Poseidon has shown his loyalty to us many times. We have given him every reason to despise us, yet he returns to fight for us," the virgin goddess retorted.

Zeus glared at his daughter and pointed his bolt at her. "Sit," was all he said. Artemis' scowl deepened, but gave her uncle a sad look. "He has been in contact with Gaea before. How do we know if he stands with her and her army now?"

Percy's bitch face was almost as scary as his glare. "That statement is almost as ignorant as you." Percy rolled his eyes. Everyone could hear the crackling of lighting get louder. "If you don't believe that I'm loyal to you idiots now, then you never will. Killing someone isn't going to change anything."

Zeus could tell threatening Perseus' own life wasn't going to do much; he should sweeten the pot. "If you do not execute this traitor, then I will execute your friends," he offered, motioning to Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, and Nico. The Throne Room exploded with yells and screams of anger. Many gods tried reasoning with Zeus, but he would have none of it. "Silence!" The room crackled with electricity. He looked down at the son of Poseidon. "It is your choice."

Percy's mind was racing. There was no thought of letting Zeus kill his friends. Percy could feel that this would happen again. There would be a time where the gods wouldn't trust him, where they would make Percy do something terrible. The gods would eventually make him kill again and again, or they would kill the people he cared about. He couldn't live in a place like that. Percy glanced back at his friends, and then his father and the other gods. He turned to Annabeth and the other before drawing his sword. "I'm sorry," he murmured, then slashed Riptide through the boy's neck, decapitating him.

Zeus grinned, but it was gone as soon as it appeared. Percy turned to the god and threw Riptide, with as much power as he could, right into Zeus' chest. The room exploded in uproar. Every god rushed to Zeus, paying no mind to a fleeing Percy Jackson. He pushed past his friends, saying nothing to them. He couldn't look at the disgusted or fearing facades they must've had. Percy ran to the edge of Mount Olympus. He looked back to see Annabeth running towards him. She was screaming his name. Percy gave her one last look, trying to memorize each feature on her beautiful face before jumping off the side of Mount Olympus.

Percy could hear her screams as he landed on Blackjack's back.

Percy cringed as Derek slapped his face, trying to get him to wake up. How long had he been out? "Goddamn, Jackson, wake the hell up!" Derek mumbled, shaking him. Percy, coming to his senses, stopped Derek's fast approaching hand.

"Dude, watch the face. Perfection like this doesn't come back after being beat senselessly," Percy pushed Derek's hand away and grabbed a cup of water from the nightstand he was leaning on. Derek merely rolled his eyes. "How long was I out?"

Derek checked his phone. "Five minutes," he answered. Derek's head jerked to the side, raising his right ear in the air. He could hear approaching footsteps.

Percy frowned. "What?" He pulled himself up after drinking all the water, now fully energized. Derek threw Percy his jacket.

"Someone's coming," he claimed, opening the window in the small room. The door knob began to turn. Percy rand toward Derek and jumped out the window. Luckily, they were on the first floor, and only fell into a few bushes. Derek jumped out and landed on his feet. He pulled Percy up and they began to run from the hospice. Once they were at least five miles away, the two stopped.

Percy leaned up against a brick building, breathing heavily. Derek was perfectly fine, his improved werewolf stamina aiding him. Derek went to stand beside his friend. He patted Percy on the back lightly. "What's wrong with you?" He questioned.

Percy sighed, and wiped his sweating bangs off of his forehead. He shook his head. "I don't know. I just haven't used my demigod powers for a long time, I guess."

Derek frowned, "That's never happened, though. I've seen you use your abilities, even after a long time."

Percy shrugged his head, and pushed himself from off the wall. "Dude, I don't know, alright? What's with the fifth degree?"

Derek rolled his eyes. "It's the third degree, Perce," he corrected.

Percy rolled his eyes. "I don't care if it's the third degree or the eighteenth degree. I–" A thunderous growl sounded from above them and a loud shot from what Percy recognized as a shotgun. A huge animal, 2 times the size of a bear, leaped over the two men and onto the rooftop of another building. Percy pulled out his gun and Derek "went into wolf mode" as Percy always used to say when they were kids.

"Split up. You go that way," Derek ordered pointing over where the shot must've been fired, "I'll go this way," he pointed over to where the large animal fled.

Percy gave him an incredulous look. "Split up? That's a terrible idea! At least one of us always gets shot when we split up," Percy whisper-shouted. Derek gave him an irritable look, and Percy took the hint. He nodded, and went to go find the shooter, ignoring the constant buzzing of his phone, and cursing the whole time. Percy headed around a corner, checking each way to see if anyone was there. A small green car caught his eye; Percy knew that car.

"Shit," he cursed, seeing the lean form of his sister, Kate, loading an assault rifle. Percy looked around, and threw off his jacket after hosteling his gun. He ruffled his hair and wiped water from a nearby puddle on his face. Percy quickly pulled out his iPod and plugged in his earbuds, stringing them around his neck. He breathed in heavily and began to jog lightly over to Kate. Her eyes found him, and she broke out into a wide grin.

"Percy!" She yelled, setting down her gun and bringing him into a bro hug. "How did you get here to quick? I just sent the text out 2 minutes ago," she asked with a raised eyebrow, grabbing her assault rifle.

"I was just getting in a little run," he lied easily, running a hand through his wet hair.

Kate frowned. "At 2 in the morning?"

Percy merely shrugged. "I like it when it's quiet," he answered, "gives me time to think."

Kate laughed, "'Time to think'? That's almost unheard of." She was about to continue her throwing of shade at Percy when a loud bang shook them both. Kate raised her assault rifle at the top of the building. Her eyes scanned the rooftop.

Percy laughed nervously. "It was probably just a stray cat or–or the garbage man," he reasoned. His guess immediately turned unbelievable when a loud howl pierced the air. They heard fast footfalls on the roof. Kate aimed her gun, waiting for her victim to come into sight.

Percy prayed it wasn't Derek when a dark form jumped from one rooftop to another. Kate easily hit the form, sending it down into an alley. Just as the two were about to go see what Kate had shot, a car pulled up to them, its light nearly blinding the two Argents. Chris opened and slammed the door to his car shut and approached his siblings.

Percy could easily see the anger written all over Chris's face. He pointed at Percy. "You, we will talk about this later." He pointed at Kate. "You, get in." Chris always felt that he was the dad of the two, more than their actual father was. Percy and Kate were always getting into trouble with each other.

Kate smirked, and crossed her arms. "Not even, 'Hello, nice to see you'?" She joked.

Chris glanced around. "All I've got at the moment is, 'Please put the assault rifle away before someone notices.'"

Kate scoffed. "That's the brother I love. Chris, there were two of them," she whispered.

Percy frowned. "Wait, two? I only saw one."

Kate shook her head. Chris sighed, rubbing his eyes. "The Alpha?" He questioned.

Kate shrugged. "I don't know. But one of them tried to kill me."

Percy glanced back at Kate's car and laughed. "Dude, your car looks like shit," he commented. Kate glared at her adopted little brother.

"One of them is gonna lead us to the other. He can't do that if he's dead," Chris chided her. Percy suddenly felt his stomach drop. What if Derek was dead?

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, I can't help either of them if one of them kills me first."

Chris sighed tiredly and looked around. "How long will it take?" He asked.

"I'd give him 48 hours. If that " she added.

Percy's eyes widened. "What kind of bullet did you use? Was it the Monkshood?" Kate nodded as she and Chris headed to the car. Percy looked back at the alley where Derek must've fallen and hoped that he wasn't dead yet. But soon he would be. "This was my how I hope my night would go," he groaned before going to the car, leaving Derek alone.

Having Kate in the house stressed Percy out. He hadn't seen her since the Argent adopted him when he was 19. Percy had known Chris and Kate since he was 15, though. Percy hadn't been able to look Kate in the eye since the adoption. Percy made sure he wasn't in the house when Kate woke up. By 6 A.M. Percy was out the door and walking to school, letting Allison drive his car. The school day had gone by fast, which Percy was not very happy about. It was odd; he usually hated going to school, and would want the day to go by quickly. Knowing that Kate was there, though, waiting for him at his house made his stomach turn.

Percy set his books down on his Biology desk with a groan. He knew who he would see this class. That was another thing he wasn't looking forward to. Percy hadn't spoken to Lydia since the disastrous double date with Scott, Allison, and Jackson. He knew there was, most likely, going go be a little bit of awkwardness. Percy prayed to every god that Lydia wasn't there. The last thing Percy needed was the girl he maybe liked ignoring him or talking about her boyfriend or anything.

However, he had no such luck. A minute later Lydia placed her backpack on the floor at her stool, and sat down next to him. As soon as Mrs. Finch finished writing the bellringer on the board, Lydia had the answer down on her paper. Percy sighed and looked up at the chalkboard. He squinted, trying to unscramble the words.

"Which of the following substances is found in RNA molecules and not in DNA molecules: adenine, phosphate group, thymine, or ribose?" Lydia informed, reading him the bellringer question. She stared right down at her book, not looking at him.

"Thanks," Percy nodded at her and began to think about the question. Biology was his favorite subject, but definitely not his easiest.

Lydia noticed his struggling and sighed. "The answer is ribose," she told him. Percy flushed, but nodded a thanks. Percy wrote each letter carefully, knowing Lydia was watching him. "How have you even gotten this far in high school?" She asked not so nicely. Percy grit his teeth and focused on writing down the bellringer. Lydia's cheeks turned red. "Sorry, I'm sorry. That was mean," she apologized.

Percy nodded and looked up at Lydia. Her pink cheeks were getting redder by the second. Percy regrettably though it was cute. She wouldn't meet his eyes. "It's okay. I know I'm dumb; I've been told by the ghosts of past teachers and friends many times."

Lydia frowned. "You're not dumb," she pointed out as Mrs. Finch began to pass out the test they took a few days ago. She laid Percy's test on his side of the desk, a bold D stood out on his paper, circled in red. Mrs. Finch laid a large A+ on Lydia's side of the desk.

Percy gave Lydia a humorless chuckle. He showed Lydia his test. "Well, this test begs to differ."

Lydia sighed and laid a small, pale hand in Percy's larger, tan, scarred one. "You are not dumb, Percy. It's just harder for you than others." Percy looked down at it in confusion. Lydia noticed what she was doing and quickly took her hand back. "Um, if you want I can tutor you," she offered.

Percy perked up, almost knocking over the microscope sitting in between them. "Yeah, um, yeah. I-I'd really appreciate that." Percy's face flushed.

Lydia smiled, finally looking at him again. Her smile somehow calmed Percy down. He grinned back at her. "Okay, 4:30, my house." Lydia pulled out a blue pen and gently took Percy's muscular arm. Tiny little jolts of electricity went through him wherever Lydia's fingers touched him. "This is my number. I'll text you the address. Bring your notes and book."

Percy looked down at down number, etched into his skin in his favorite color. He gave her a lopsided grin. "I'll be there." Lydia nodded and went back to her work.

The whole class period, Percy just stared at Lydia. She was incredibly difficult to figure out. At one minute she would act like a prissy bitch that didn't care about anyone apart from herself. The next minute she'd be this caring, gentle, nice girl who was frighteningly intelligent. It was a mystery with her. Percy always loved mysteries. And this was one he really wanted to figure out.

Percy threw his backpack down on the bar table in the kitchen. He took an apple from the bowl and sat down on a stool. "Hey, V?" He asked. Victoria turned around from looking in her purse. "I'm not gonna be here for dinner."

Victoria frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Why is that? I'm making your favorite," she said.

Percy took a bite out of the apple. "I'm going to Lydia Martin's house to study at 4:30."

Victoria raised an eyebrow and walked closer to him. "Percy, I know you have wants and urges, but she's a minor and you're 21," she whispered. Percy looked down; he knew that and hated it.

"You have a date with Lydia tonight?" Allison laughed coming into the kitchen, Kate following her.

"You have a date?" Kate asked, arms crossed, eyebrows raised.

Percy spun around to face them. "We're just studying." Kate scoffed at that.

"Oh, speaking of, Scott's coming over in a few minutes to study," Allison informed all of them. Victoria nodded, telling them she had a meeting to go to and quickly left. Only 10 minutes later Kate and Chris left to get groceries. Percy checked his watch, seeing it was 4:15.

He said goodbye to Allison and jumped in his car. He texted the number Lydia gave him, getting an address seconds later. Percy was at the house 10 minutes later. It was large, bigger than the Argent's, and that was saying something; the Argent's house was huge. The gates opened, and Percy pulled in, parking his car a few yards away from the "house". Percy grabbed his books and walked up the steps. Before he could knock on the door, it opened. Lydia stood there, leaning against the door frame, her short skirt rising up on one side. Percy's heart raced.

"You're not late. That's surprising," Lydia broke the silence. She stepped to the side, giving Percy a full view of the inside of her home. Percy smiled and stepped inside. "Want anything to drink?" Lydia asked, heading into what Percy assumed to be the kitchen.

"Water would be great," Percy called. A minute later Lydia came back carrying a glass of water. She handed it to him as they climbed the stairs and headed to her room. Percy placed his books and notes on her bed. Lydia sat down, opening Percy's notebook. Percy stood there awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do. Lydia looked up from the notes, seeing a still standing Percy.

She sighed and beckoned him to sit on the bed. "So, I've been looking up ways to help you overcome dyslexia. Really the easiest thing you can do is just keep reading," Lydia started.

"Lydia, I've been reading for 17 years," Percy almost said 21, "I doubt doing that is gonna help much."

Lydia pulled out her notes and placed them in front of him. She scored closer to him and pointed to a line. "Read that," she ordered. Percy began to protest. "Just trust me."

Percy sighed and took the notes. He squinted, trying to unscramble the words. "A...cell...is...the..." Percy stumbled on the words. He focused on the next one, taking a few minutes to unscramble the letters. "Smallest..." It ended up taking him 10 minutes to read the first sentence. Percy threw the notebook on the ground and put his head in his hands. "How the hell is this supposed to help me get better grades in Biology?" He yelled.

He expected Lydia to jump or to back away from him after his outburst. She didn't even flinch. She placed a hand on his arm, pulling it away from his face. She moved him to face her. Lydia bent down to get the notebook before tilting Percy's head up. "Making reading easier for you will make studying easier. Then, you will eventually get better grades. It's just going to take time, Percy. Keep reading."

Percy ran a hand through his hair and took back the notes gently. "A cell is the smallest...struc...tion...al and fun..."

"Functional," Lydia offered.

Percy nodded. "Functional...unit of an," Percy frowned at the next word, "orgasm."

Lydia laughed lightly. The sound of bells filled Percy's ears. "No, no. Organism," she corrected. Percy let out a small chuckle. "I guess I know where your minds at." She wasn't laughing anymore. Her eyes roamed his face, searching for something. Percy could feel them, and looked up.

"You know, it's rude to stare, Queen B," Percy breathed out. Lydia was glancing back and forth between his green eyes and lips. Percy wanted to back away, to get out of this situation. He remembered what Victoria told him.

"Who ever said I was polite?" Lydia rhetorically asked, leaning in. Percy needed to stop, but he couldn't help but meet her halfway. As soon as his lips touched her's, he had a feeling in his stomach Percy hadn't felt for years. His heart sped up as Lydia's fingers ran through his hair. Percy instinctively brought his hands up to her face. His whole body was one fire. That is, until Percy remembered who he was and what was going on. He broke away breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked, frowning up at Percy.

He pushed himself up from the bed and ran a hand through his tousled hair. "'What's wrong?' We just kissed. And you have a boyfriend, who, by the way, hates me."

Lydia sighed. "Jackson doesn't hate you, he just thinks–" Percy raised a brow, "not the point, I know." Lydia got up from the bed, heading toward him. "Percy, he doesn't make me feel the way you do. He doesn't make me feel like I can be who I really am. He doesn't make my heart–"

"I can't do this with you," Percy interrupted. He grabbed his books and backpack. He had to get out soon, or he was going to do something he wouldn't be able to take back.

"Why?" Lydia yelled at Percy's back as he made for the door.

He turned around. "I'm older than you," Percy answered the strawberry blonde, opening the door.

"I don't care if you're 40," Lydia pushed the door closed and took Percy's books from his hands. She gently pushed him against the wall, standing very close to him. Percy's heart raced. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for me, and I will never bring this up or do that again."

Percy needed to lie, to tell her he couldn't care less about her. Along the years after Percy fled from the gods, he had acquired the skill of being a great liar. But when Percy looked in her incredible green eyes, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Percy un clenched his fists, not knowing that they were clenched and grabbed her face. He kissed her hard. At the time Percy wasn't thinking of the consequences. At the time he didn't care.

Scott almost wet himself with joy when he heard the front door slam shut, bringing the attention away from him for a few seconds. Chris looked away from Scott and toward the front door. "Perce, is that you?" He asked.

"Um, yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Percy called. A second later they heard him bounding up the stairs. There was an awkward silence until Percy came into the dining room. He seemed to pale seeing that the only seat left was by Kate, and that Scott was there.

"I fixed you a plate just in case you made it," Victoria informed, nodding at his full plate. Percy nodded a thanks and dove right in.

"So how did your date with Lydia go?" Allison queried with a small smirk. Percy could feel Kate suddenly tense up.

"Well, it wasn't a date and it went fine," was all Percy could say through mouthfuls of mashed potatoes. Percy swallowed and cleared his throat. "What about you guys? How was studying? Was there actually any studying at all?" Kate and Percy laughed.

Allison shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, there was. We went over History and English," she answered indignantly.

Percy leaned back in his seat. "Mhm," he hummed, "And did any of that English include, 'Oh, Scott!'?" Percy said in his best imitation of a moaning girl. Kate stifled her laughter. Percy stopped, earning death glares from Chris and Victoria.

Scott cleared his throat. "May I go use your restroom?" He asked. Victoria nodded and pointed down the hall. Scott hurried off.

Chris turned to Percy with an irritable look. "What?" Percy asked.

"That was extremely inappropriate," Chris chided.

"Yeah, and we didn't even do anything like that," Allison lied.

Percy raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure you didn't," he laughed.

Allison narrowed her eyes, and leaned on the table. "And I'm sure you did, you know, on your study date with Lydia." Percy began to protest, but Allison stopped him. She nodded down at his collarbone. "Isn't that a hickey?"

"Allison," Victoria began to say.

"No, it's not," Percy stood from the table, knocking over his glass of water. "And for the last time, it was not a date!" Percy left the table in a rush and headed down the hall.

Percy needed to talk to Scott. He didn't mean for his argument with Allison to escalate like that, but he needed a better excuse than going to the bathroom. Percy checked in each room, finally finding the young beta ik the guest room. Scott jumped as he ruffled through Kate's bag.

"What're you doing?" Percy whisper-yelled, closing the door behind him. He kneeled by Scott.

"Looking for the bullet that your sister shot Derek with," Scott said, pushing away the clothes in the bag to the side.

"It's Nordic Blue Monkshood," Percy informed, taking out a wooden box and opening it. Only one long bullet was missing. Percy took out another and pushed it into Scott's hand. "Take the top off of it. Light the powder on fire and push it into the bullet hole. Got it?" Percy asked quickly. Scott nodded and stuffed the bullet into his pocket. The two left the guest room, and headed back to the dining room. After Percy apologized to them about his outburst, the dinner went on without anymore bumps. Just when Scott was about to leave, Kate gave him the third degree about what he took from her bag. Percy later found out that Allison actually took one of Kate's condoms.

Allison filled him in on all of it over text after Percy said he needed a little air and was going to go for a drive. Scott texted him where Derek was and he quickly drove there. When Percy and Scott opened the unlocked door of the animal clinic they found Stiles holding a saw against Derek's arm.

"Stiles?" Scott called.

"Scott! Percy?" Stiles pulled the saw away and let out a relieved laugh. "Oh, you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Did you get it?" Asked a barely conscious, sickly looking Derek Hale as he laid partially on the metal table.

Scott nodded and pulled out the bullet from his pocket. He was getting ready to toss it to Derek, not wanting to get too close to him. Percy grabbed the bullet from his hand. "Don't throw it, you idiot!" He yelled and placed the bullet on the table. Derek began to rock backwards and forwards before falling back into the ground. "Shit, Stiles, wake him up!" Percy pulled off the head of the pulled and poured its contents onto the table.

Stiles kneeled over the werewolf as Percy ransacked the place to find a lighter. "Derek? Derek, come on. Wake up! Hurry!" He called back to Percy. Percy pulled out a match from one of the cabinets and lit it. Sparks danced in front of Percy's face, a purple smoke flying above them.

"Scott, Stiles, grab him," Percy ordered as he swept the powder into one hand. Stiles and Scott hauled the weak man up. Percy pushed the powder into the bullet hole, immediate earning a cry of pain from Derek. The two boys dropped the werewolf, as he yelled in agony and writhed on the floor. The three watched as Derek screamed and as the wound began to finally heal. After a moment, the screaming finally stopped. Derek lay on his back, breathing heavily.

"That...was...awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. Scott gave him the 'shut-the-hell-up' look, and Stiles ceased to say anything else.

Percy pulled his friend up from off the ground. "Are you okay?" Scott asked.

Derek rolled his eyes. "Except for the agonizing pain?" He retorted.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health," Stiles concluded, leaning up against a cupboard full of medical equipment.

Derek ignored that comment. "Dude, that was nasty," Percy informed him. "You should really try to refrain from getting shot in the future."

Derek glared at Percy. "I wouldn't have gotten shot if you would've controlled that 'sister' of yours," he said through gritted teeth.

"You know Kate cannot be controlled. And what was I supposed to do? Tell her not to shoot a werewolf? If you didn't realize, which maybe you haven't–you are kind of an idiot–but we are hunters. We do shoot werewolves. It might've been suspicious of me to save you," Percy argued. Derek opened his mouth to retort.

"Guys, stop!" Scott yelled. "Okay, we saved your life, which means you're gonna leave us alone."

Percy gave him a dumb look. "Um, no. That does not mean we are gonna leave you alone," he interjected.

"I'm going to go back to your brother," Scott continued, pointing at Percy, "and tell him everything."

Derek scoffed. "You gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" He crossed his arms.

"Why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are!" Scott yelled.

Percy's bitch face returned. "They're a lot nicer than we are?" He repeated incredulously. Percy took a step close to the young beta. "If you, a werewolf, went to any other hunter, including my family, they would've shot you right there. But I haven't shot you yet, have I? Thought I'm suddenly feeling the urge to. And you think they're nicer?"

"Wait, so that means you're on our team?" Stiles concluded, asking Percy.

Percy frowned. "No, I'm not gay."

Stiles rolled his eyes, slightly blushing. "That's not what I meant."

"I'll show you exactly how nice they are," Derek said, pulling on his shirt.

Percy's frown deepened. "Where are you going? To Peter?" Derek nodded and took Scott by the shirt, leaving Stiles and Percy alone in the animal clinic. Before Percy could leave, Stiles grabbed his shoulder.

"Why are you helping us?"

Percy turned to face the boy. "Scott's only a kid. He doesn't deserve a life like this. But since he has it, might as well try to get him ready for what's coming," Percy replied, pulling on his jacket and taking his car keys. At one point Percy was just like Scott. He could seem himself in the beta. Percy wanted to, he needed to help him.

"What's coming?" Stiles asked, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"A whole bunch of crazy shit."


End file.
